Siege of Sillfi
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: A year and a Half after the war with Plegia, Robin feels discontent trying to find himself in a peaceful time. The others are settling down and starting families while he wonders for a purpose. When news comes of a Risen Army in the east, he feel's he has a chance to feel important again. However, there is something amiss in the Risens target; The City of Sillfi.
1. City in the East

**ALLLLRRIIIGHT! My First Fire Emblem ****fic! I got Fire Emblem Awakening and loved it! Loved it so much I had to write a Story for it. I wrote it to my own creative nature so I hope you enjoy it.**

**IF you don't...well ok...**

**So Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

_Yisstol. A Year since the war with Plegia has ended. A chaotic affair that saw the Death of Exalt Emmeryn of Ylisse and_

_ "_No no NO!"

Robin crumpled up the paper and tossed into the reject pile. The young man leaned back into his chair. Pen and ink sat on the desk mocking him with every word he tried to write.

"Guess I'm not much of a writer." Robin said. "Maybe I could design some mock battles for the Shepards...Hmmmm...A mock battle for what? My boredom? No. Oh gods..."

Robin put his hands on his face and exasperated.

"Maybe I should find a wife. Everyone else seems too..." Robin leaned forward glanced out the window. "...Too bad everyone I know is either married...or Gregor."

The light morning breeze that blew Robins bangs forward was refreshing. Robin had great view of Yisstol from the window. The city below seemed peaceful. No scars remained from the Plegian capture.

"Peace really is nice." Robin said. "Don't you agree Lissa?"

"D'oh! How'd you know?"

Robin turned around to see Lissa trying to sneak up on him. Robin pointed to the wide open door.

"That breeze came from behind me." Robin explained. "Strange since the only window in the room is right in front of me. The breeze had to have come from the hallway."

"But how did you know I was trying to sneak up on you?" Lissa asked.

"You have big feet." Robin said. "Kinda hard not to hear you."

"I do NOT have big feet!" Lissa, in protest, stomped on the floor and, as a result, one of the wooden boards sprung up and smacked her in the face. "Douf!"

"You were saying?" Robin asked.

"Shut up!" Lissa removed the board to show off her displeasure...and the red mark on her face. "Chrom wanted to talk to you."

"Summoned from my cave at last." Robin got up from his chair and walked out of the room. "Do me a favor a fix that floorboard before you leave? Thanks."

Robin closed the door before the thrown board hit him in the back of the head.

* * *

Robin walked down the halls of the palace. Colorful tapestries lined the walls with the Ylisse Royal seal etched onto each of them. He made his way to the castle's main chamber. In there, he found Chrom talking with Frederick.

"-along the coast. Such movements are unheard of and it doesn't sit right with me." Frederick the Wary stated in a conversation with Chrom.

"Do the Risen even know how to organize like that?" Chrom asked.

"'Risen'? Ooh, sounds serious." Robin spoke up. "Sounds like you didn't summon me just to have cake."

"Ah, Robin, there you are." Chrom greeted him. "Finally found time to carry yourself away from your solitude?"

"Well, Lissa promised cake." Robin said.

"We have no cake, but an army of Risen has appeared along the coast near the city of Sillfi." Frederick corrected. "Not just some random summoning, but a massive army."

"A massive army of Risen? That can't be right." Robin said. "The Risen are summoned through some means of dark magic, much like the one we've seen Aversa do. So someone needed to cast a lot of dark magic to summon the Risen. So either this dark mage had a lot of time and energy saved to perform this summoning without our knowing, or their information is false and this is just a random band."

"Well, the garrison at Sillfi requested the Shepherds for assistance." Chrom said. "And there are no pushovers there. They are led by General Otto."

"General Otto? Isn't he the guy who freed Ylisstol from the Plegians after they occupied the city?" Robin asked.

"General Otto would never take credit for that accomplishment." Frederick stated. "I believe he gives his credit to his own tactician."

"His own tactician? This I have to see." Robin expressed.

"All right, then we'll head out." Chrom said.

"Forgive me, milord, but I believe it would be best for you to stay here for now." Frederick suggested.

"Huh? Why?" Chrom asked.

"Isn't Lady Sumia due any day now?" Frederick asked.

… That's right. Sumia, Chrom's wife, is pregnant with their child, a future ruler of Ylisse most likely.

"I think it's best if you stay here for the time being." Frederick said.

"If the situation is as serious as we fear, I think I should be out there." Chrom said.

"Well, we don't know the situation is that bad yet." Robin pointed out. "So why don't we do this? Why don't Frederick and I head to Sillfi and judge for ourselves? If it's truly that bad, we'll send a message requesting the help from you and the rest of the Shepherds."

"Ngh, all right." Chrom answered. "You two head off and be sure to return accurate information."

Chrom then turned around and left the room. Robin then turned to Frederick.

"Shall we move out?" Robin asked.

* * *

It was about a two-day trip from the capital to Sillfi through the mountains. Frederick and Robin had been accompanied by Sully, Stahl and Kellam. Each of them were married... er, except for Robin. Sully had married that noble guy Virion, Kellam was married to Miriel, Frederick had managed to win over Cordelia and Stahl was currently engaged Maribelle... Maribelle! How does the guy stand her? !

These thoughts just kept going through Robin's head. It just seemed like everybody HAS to get married. What the hell is wrong with just being single? !

"Uh, Robin, you all right?" Stahl asked. "You look a little ill."

"Mentally, maybe..." Robin answered. "I'm just not used to all this fresh air is all."

"You get woozy from a little fresh air?" Sully questioned. "You're such a wuss."

Before Robin could retort with a witty statement, they saw the giant wall of Sillfi.

* * *

Sillfi was originally three small towns separated by the hills in the area. In between all three of the towns was a single fortress, which overlooked and served as protector of the region. When a violent war broke out many, many years ago in the area, a wall was built around the fortress, but left the towns vulnerable. After several raids into these towns, it was decided to build a single wall to protect all three of the towns to allow the fortress ample amount of time to mobilize its forces into any one of these towns. The wall was built and the towns were protected. Once the war was over, the towns began to grow inside this single wall. The towns eventually joined together and became a city.

* * *

The Shepherds approached the gate and there were two gatekeepers keeping watch.

"Hold!" One of the gatekeepers spoke. "Who approaches?"

"I am Robin, the royal tactician and grandmaster of Ylisse." Robin introduced. "I come with Shepherds to heed the call of General Otto."

"The Shepherds? They only sent the four of you?" The gatekeeper asked.

"Five." Kellam spoke up.

"Whoa! Kellam, how long have you been there?" Stahl asked.

"I've been here." Kellam answered.

"So it's you five then?" The guard asked.

"Six."

"That's right, si-six?" Robin wondered.

Everyone looked around and saw that Tharja was next to Robin.

"Tharja? ! Where did you come from? !" Robin asked.

"I followed you form Ylisstol." Tharja said.

"You followed us for two days without alerting us?" Robin asked. "You know you could have just joined up with us."

Tharja just took a step back. "No."

"Eh, well, fine. Open the gate!"

The gates opened and the Shepherds were allowed to enter the city. The city looked just like a simple collection of empty buildings. There weren't any people anywhere except for the small collection of guards watching the gates.

"You there?" One of the guards said to another guard on a horse. "Fetch General Otto! Let him know the Shepherds he requested are here!"

The guard saluted and rode off on the horse.

"Are you all that has been sent?" The guard asked Robin.

"We weren't 100% sure your information was accurate." Robin explained. "We're just here to assess the situation. If the situation is as bad as you-"

"Oh, it's bad." The guard interrupted. "You see this city? Tell me, does anything strike you as odd?"

"The lack of people, for one." Robin answered.

"Exactly." The guard responded. "You are currently in the district of Vaoust, one of the three original towns. The people of the city have all been moved to Vandor, the district founded on the harbor. We are evacuating the people to an island just off the coast for safety. We are expecting a very bloody battle to come."

"Why not just send them to the capital?" Frederick asked. "The path is clear the entire way there."

"Scout reports indicate that the Risen will completely encircle the city in a few days." The guard stated. "And it will take days to completely evacuate the city. The harbor is the furthest part away from the fighting and the Risen can't encircle us in the ocean. If we try to evacuate the other way, the Risen will slaughter the refugees."

"That is actually pretty well-thought out." Robin said. "I take it General Otto's tactician is the one who thought of this?"

"Indeed." The guard confirmed.

"I'd very much like to meet the man." Robin expressed.

Before the guard could answer, they saw the sight of horses heading their way. Once the horses arrive, an older man wearing green heavy armor stepped off of his horse.

"I am General Otto." The man greeted.

"Ah, pleasure, Otto. My name is-" Robin was about to say.

"Robin the Tactician. Haha, perfect!" Otto said.

"You've... you've heard of me?" Robin asked.

"All of Ylisse has heard of Chrom's famous tactician." Otto explained. "You helped lead the Shepherds into the heart of Plegia and helped slay the Mad King. Christina will not stop talking about you."

"Christina?" Robin asked. "That your daughter?"

"Ha! No." Otto turned around to his bodyguards "Christina, girl! Get over here!"

A young woman moved between the bodyguards to move up. Her long hair flowing as she moved and wearing an elegant white dress with a yellow cotton jacket of sorts with lace ribbons across her torso. In her hand, she carried a book, possibly a tome.

"This is Christina, my personal tactician." Otto said.

"Y-Your..." Robin stuttered.

"A pleasure to meet you." Christina bowed before him. "I'm honored to meet the famous tactician himself." She seemed a little too giddy.

"Oh, well, yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss-" Robin said.

"Christina, please." She said. "I prefer to be on a first name basis. It helps me feel more comfortable."

"Well, al-all right." Robin said.

Frederick looked over at Tharja, who seemed to be muttering something to herself.

"No curses." Frederick said to Tharja.

"Dammit!" Tharja said.

"Are you all that was sent?" Otto asked. "Just the five of you?"

"Six." Kellam spoke up.

"Egad!" Otto jumped. "You just materialized out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, I know." Kellam said. "It's a phenomenon. Even Miriel couldn't figure it out."

"Ugh, still, we need the Shepherds to help us." Otto said. "All of them."

"Is the situation that bad?" Frederick asked.

Christina nodded. "Please, come with us."

* * *

They traveled through the city to the north, passing the large fortress which stood on the tallest hill along the way. Then they reached the district of the third old town Yavoul. Buildings were burned to ash, there were bodies of dead soldiers in the streets and part of Sillfi's wall was completely torn down.

"It all happened in one night." Christina said. "The Risen just destroyed our wall and poured into this section of the city. They did some serious damage before we were able to rally. But they had managed to retreat before we could engage in battle."

Robin looked around the area. He inspected some of the ash marks on the houses and looked at the destroyed wall. The rubble from the rocks extended all the way to the edge of a nearby forest. He then looked at the ground and noticed the dead bodies littered about. But one thing that caught his eye was a child's doll on top of the debris. He went down and picked it up.

"We sent scouts out to find the Risen." Otto explained. "The ones that came back alive told us the same thing we told you."

"If they broke down this wall, why didn't they come back for another attack?" Robin asked.

"We have taken serious precautions in this town." Otto said. "We've evacuated everyone in this district to the other districts and are currently moving them out of the city. Also, we have individual walls separating the districts."

"The Risen have taken their time because they are gathering their forces and are planning another attack." Christina continued. "I did not believe them to be this clever unless they were being led by something."

"So, just cut the head off the snake?" Robin asked.

"That's right." Christina responded. "That's why we need the Shepherds. We have a strong force here, but we can't leave the town while people are still here and leave them vulnerable. If the Shepherds were here, they can lead the attack. Plus, if we manage to get the people safely out of the city, we will gladly join you and help you kill these dastards!"

Robin walked over to Frederick and came close enough for the two to whisper.

"What do you think, Sir Frederick?" Robin whispered.

"We need to be wary." Frederick whispered back. "Something doesn't feel right about all this."

"I agree." Robin whispered. "But what else can we do now?"

Frederick said nothing and left the decision up to Robin.

"Ah, all right." Robin said. "Frederick, ride back to Ylisstol and tell everyone we need them here. Anyone who is able to battle, we will need."

"Understood." Frederick said. "I will ride alone. It will be faster that way. We can have the Shepherds here in three days."

"All right, get going." Robin said.

Frederick nodded, mounted his horse and rode off.

"Thank you." Otto said. "You are really helping us out of a terrible bind here."

"I would like to scout out the enemy position myself." Robin requested. "I would very much like to see what I'm up against with this Risen army."

"I don't think that's wise." Christina explained. "Our scouts were nearly massacred to tell us what we currently know."

"Only nearly massacred." Robin pointed out. "And if I'm extra careful, I won't be any massacred."

Christina stared at him blankly for a moment and then looked at Otto.

"All right." General Otto said. "I don't have any command over you. You can do as you wish."

"Thank you, General. I appreciate it." Robin said. "Come, Shepherds, let's go spy on an army!"

Robin then led the Shepherds away, past Christina and the General. When Tharja past Christina, she gave her a glare and hissed. Christina just blinked.

* * *

Once they reached the edge of the forest, Robin paused for a second and turned around to see Christina running up to them.

"Stupid me! It just occurred to me that you guys don't know the area!" Christina stated. "Please, allow me to guide you around."

"Well... I guess that couldn't hurt." Robin said. "Lead on."

Christina made her way to the front of the group and when she passed Tharja, Christina gave Tharja a glare and hissed at her. Tharja tightened the grip on her book as if she was going to rip it in half.

"What's up with them?" Sully asked Stahl.

"I dunno." Stahl answered. "I guess women are just emotional like that."

"'Just emotional like that'? !" Sully asked. "All women?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Stahl responded.


	2. Risen Horde

**Dear Fairy lazy,**

**Thank you for your detailed ****review. I loved it! Those are the kind of reviews I love to see. I just wanted to point out some of the issues you addressed.**

**First off, the Mulan scene was completely unintentional. I didn't realize until you pointed it out, but I see it now. I haven't watched Mulan in years and maybe it was a subliminal message sent through my mind. Again, it was unintentional.**

**Second, Christina is a OC I created. I have not seen any other use of Christina in Fire Emblem in any sense. She will show her personality as the story ****continues and is pivotal to the plot.  
**

**Third, I like to believe that characters are the strength of my story and my writing style. I try to keep established characters true to themselves as much as possible. **

**Finally, 3 out of 5 stars is a good start but until that is 5 out of 5 I will not be happy.**

* * *

**Any one else have insightful things to tell me?**

**Review Below, Let me Know! ^^**

* * *

Christina led the small group of Shepherds through the woods. The land was uneven and difficult to navigate. The terrain, along with the dense forest, slowed their pace. Robin often found himself tripping over roots of trees that rose out of the ground. He looked back to see that Sully and Stahl dragging behind. Their horses made it more difficult to travel through.

"Christina wait up." Robin said.

Christina turned her head to look back at Robin. He pointed back at Sully and Stahl and Christina looked over at them.

"Oh Stupid me!" Christina said. "I forgot to talk about how bad the terrain is. Pretty difficult for horses."

"No kidding." Robin said.

The Horses became stubborn and wouldn't travel past a certain point.

"Come on you!" Sully tried to rally her horse, but it refused to step on the uneven ground.

"I'm so sorry," Christina said running back to both of them. "This wasn't smart at all. Perhaps we should just return to the city."

"Nonsense!" Sully said. "We'll just find another path. Come on Stahl."

Sully turned her horse around and rode back. Stahl followed her.

"Wait!" Christina said. "This is not a good Idea! We shouldn't separate!"

However, Sully and Stahl kept going and disappeared between the trees.

"Oh Gods..." Christina muttered. She turned back to Robin and Noticed Tharja stalking behind him. "Wait! What happened to your heavy Armored Friend? HE'S GONE!"

"I'm right here."

Christina turned her head slightly to the left and Kellam materialized into her vision.

"Oh thank the Gods." Christian said. "I thought we lost you there."

Christina ran over to Kellam and patted him on the shoulders in happy relief. Robin looked over at them and rubbed the back of his head.

"She doesn't seem too bright, this girl." Tharja whispered in Robin's ear.

Robin stepped away. "I'm sure she's just a little overanxious is all." Robin said to Tharja.

"All right, let's head off!" Christina said, heading off in one direction. Then she stopped and turned around. "No, this way... wait, this way? … Oh, which way's the river?"

* * *

After walking around the forest for what seemed like a couple of hours, Christina had led the Shepherds up a pretty steep hill. Once Christina reached the top, she suddenly dropped down on her belly.

"Get down. Get down. I found 'em." Christina told them in a hushed tone.

Robin, Tharja, Sully and Stahl also got down while Kellam just hid behind a skinny tree. Looking over the hill, there was a road. The road went over a cliff and chasm with a river below the chasm. A pretty long stone bridge was built over the chasm. Across that bridge were the Risen, numbered in the hundreds, too many to count. They were attacking a poor caravan that happened to be crossing by.

"Well, there's your proof." Christina said. "What do ya say to that?"

"Well, is this all?" Robin asked.

"B-Beg pardon?" Christina asked.

"We've fought forces similar to this size." Robin stated. "If this is ALL of them, then-"

"Of course it's not all of them." Christina said. "It's actually a clever tactic if you think about it. But we have confirmed that there are at least 23 other groups like this surrounding Sillfi. What they're doing is masking their size by splitting into these groups. As they get closer, their forces will get together and overwhelm us."

"Oh, well... who knew the Risen could be this smart?" Robin wondered.

"They're only as smart as whatever creature leads them." Christina pointed out. "Now do you people need any more convincing or can we go before they find us?"

"Yeah, I've seen enough. Let's go." Robin answered.

The group was about to leave when they heard commotion down below. They looked back at the Risen and they could see Sully and Stahl charging through their force and cutting them down.

"What the hell are they doing down there? !" Christina questioned, baffled.

"Something tells me they didn't have a choice." Robin guessed. "We need to-"

"LOOK OUT!"

A Risen hiding in the trees jumps down, ready to swing his axe at Robin. Kellam quickly stepped between them, raises his shield, blocks the axe and then he bashed the Risen in the face with his spear.

"Oh! Thanks for that, Kellam." Robin said, to which Kellam nodded.

"They'll know we're here soon." Christina said, scared. "We need to retreat."

"We can't leave Sully and Stahl there." Robin refused. "They'll get cut down."

"I know, but we can't take on that force all by ourselves!" Christina said.

"So you're as much a coward as you are an idiot." Tharja said.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Christina argued. "We've already lost a lot of good people! Some of them my friends!"

"Okay, enough!" Robin exclaimed. "Tharja, come with me! We'll lead a rescue! Kellam, you stay here and guard Christina!"

"WAIT! What are you-" Christina shouted to them.

Kellam held Christina back as Robin and Tharja rushed the hill.

* * *

Sully stabbed her spear through one of the Risen, then threw that Risen aside and knocked it into two other Risen.

"Damn it! Where did they all come from? !" Sully asked. "Stahl, how are you handling yourself?"

Stahl cut to the left, right, left, right, stab to the left, stab to the right.

"Could be better! Could be worse!" Stahl answered. "I just need a hot drin-"

A Risen arrow then strikes Stahl in his sword arm, causing him to drop his sword. Without a means to defend himself, the Risen quickly surrounded him. Sully then charges and her horse charged several Risen and then made a sharp U-turn and stabbed her spear through the rest. The Risen continued to surround them, making victory all the less more likely.

"Damn it, my sword arm's a loss!" Stahl groaned. "Don't think we're gonna get out of this!"

"Then let's take as many of the dastards down with us as we can!" Sully shouted.

Suddenly, a stream of Elfire blew through the Risen ranks on their right side. Sully and Stahl turned over to see Robin and Tharja casting magic spells at the Risen. Their attacks had made a clear path for them to make it across the bridge.

"That's our way out! Let's go!" Sully yelled.

Sully and Stahl turned their horses and made their way toward the bridge.

"Here they come! Get ready!" Robin said to Tharja.

"Right." Tharja nodded.

Both of them flipped through their tomes and began charging a spell. Sully and Stahl ran their horses across the bridge, the Risen sharp on their tail. Sully and Stahl ran past Robin and Tharja and ran off the bridge. The Risen began flowing onto the bridge, knocking off some of their own to get across.

"NOW!" Robin shouted.

Robin and Tharja then released a burst of their magic directly at the bridge. The bridge then exploded with the Risen on it, sending them flying into the air or falling into the chasm below with sharp rocks at the bottom. The rest of the Risen stood across the chasm, glaring at them with their gnarly faces.

"Okay, come on, let's go!" Robin said to Tharja.

Both Robin and Tharja ran as the Risen archers made it to the edge of their cliff and began firing arrows at them. All arrows missed as Robin and Tharja met up with Stahl and Sully and disappeared over the hill.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Christina shouted in joy.

"Ah, I just made do with what I had on hand." Robin said."I noticed they didn't have any wyvern riders or pegasus knights, so I knew they couldn't fly over the chasm. I just needed to make sure they couldn't cross."

"Either way, it was still so amazing watching YOU in action!" Christina said. "I never would have thought to destroy the bridge like that!"

"Someone with a simple mind could have thought of that." Tharja commented.

Christina then glared at Tharja. "Excuse me, but I can do without your insulting comments, thank you very much!"

"I'm just stating the obvious." Tharja said. "Robin actually formulated a plan and took action while you complained and hid like a coward."

"I was worried and scared, all right, I will admit." Christina said. "But that gives you no right to-"

"You call yourself a tactician yet you couldn't come up with a simple strategy under pressure." Tharja pointed out. "You are just a little child who wants to play war, aren't you?"

"YOU BITCH!" Christina screamed at her.

Christina went to hit her, but Robin grabbed her wrist before she could do anything.

"Knock it off, you two!" Robin shouted at them. "By the gods, it's like being a school teacher for children!"

"Um, excuse me?" Stahl asked, pointing out the injury to his arm. "No, don't worry about me or anything, just have a serious injury. Don't need treatment or nothing."

"Stahl's right." Robin said. "We need to head back to town now."

Christina then pulls her arm back from Robin and begins walking away. "Follow me."

"Let's just hope she doesn't get us lost again." Tharja spoke.

"Tharja, I said that's enough." Robin told her. "You clearly don't like her, I get that. But we need to work together If there are 23 groups of Risen like this making their way toward Sillfi, we need to put these petty differences aside and work together. Can you please do this? For me?"

Tharja bit her lower lip and gripped her book harder. "Fine. Let's go."

Tharja then began to follow Christina down the hill and the other Shepherds followed.

* * *

On the way back, Tharja kept glaring over the group at Christina, rage boiling inside her.

I'll show her, she thought. Tharja began muttering a curse under her lips. Once she finished her mumbled chanting, she watched to see her curse do its work.

POP!

Tharja's ears then popped and it was incredibly painful.

"Grrrh!" Tharja groaned.

Everyone looked back at her for a second.

"Tharja, are you all right?" Kellam asked.

"I'm fine..." Tharja answered in an irritated tone.

She looked at Christina, who had turned her head to check up on Tharja, and had a playful smirk on her lips. Christina then turned around and continued to make her way back to the city.

* * *

Once they returned to Sillfi, night had already fallen. They made their way to the Main Fortress at the center of the city. It was a pretty large, castle-looking building with a moat similar to the trench they were at earlier surrounding it. The trench was deeply dug, making it almost impossible for anyone to climb out of it, which was proven by the number of skeletons and corpses at the bottom. The only way into the fortress was one of three drawbridges, each of which faced the respective districts in the city. They crossed the drawbridge that was opened for them. When they got past the wall, they were in a narrow, empty courtyard of sorts with two massive walls on either side leading up to the main gates of the fortress. They saw several soldiers preparing on the walls of the courtyard, but not in the courtyard itself.

"By the Gods!" A guard said seeing Stahl injured. "Here, lets us get you some Medical attention."

"Tis but a scratch." Stahl tried to downplay. However, the Guards Helped him down from his horse and helped him into the fortress.

In the courtyard, General Otto was talking to a woman. A red-haired woman who was sitting on top of a pegasus.

"Cordelia!" Robin called out to her. "What brings you to this part of the country?"

"Ah, Robin, there you are." Cordelia said. "Frederick arrived in the capital not an hour ago. He sent me to get your report. The Shepherds are ready to mobilize on your word. They said upon word they can force march to the city and be here by tomorrow afternoon."

"Which works out perfectly because our scouts say that the Risen will completely cut off Sillfi in about two days." Otto stated.

"Yes, we need everyone here." Robin told her. "I'm just uncertain about how this battle will really go."

"Ah, dear Christina came up with a plan." Otto said. "Tell them, girl."

"Yes, sir." Christina said.

Christina turned around and looked at the drawbridge. "We're going to leave all outer wall gates and bridges open for the Risen to cross into the fortress."

"Why would you do that?" Robin asked.

"We want to get them all funneling into these corridors right here." Christina stated. "The Risen have already proven they can break down our walls, so trying to keep them from coming through the walls won't work. But if we can force them into this narrow corridor, we can line these walls with archers and block the main gate with the heavy troops to bottleneck them into these corridors. While the heavy troops hold them in place, the archers will shoot them down. If we're able to just hold onto the main gates, we will not lose."

"That's, uh, a very interesting strategy." Robin complimented. "But what's preventing the Risen from getting on top of the walls and getting to your archers?"

"Well, we confirmed there are no airborne units, so they won't swoop down upon them." Christina explained. "And the only way onto the walls are the entrances that lie beyond the main gate. Plus, their archers will have a hard time shooting up while our archers are shooting down."

"This could really work." Robin said. "Good work, Christina."

Christina turned her head away and blushed. "Aw, shucks, it was nothing."

Robin then walked over to Cordelia and whispered something to her while Christina was being girly.

"Inform them of the plan, okay?" Robin asked openly.

"All right." Cordelia nodded.

Cordelia flew upward on her pegasus and flew toward Ylisstol. Robin then turned to General Otto.

"The Shepherds will be here by tomorrow." Robin told him.

"I sure hope so." Otto said. "The key to Christina's plan are the troops blocking the main gates. Unfortunately, we have a shortage of heavy troops and won't be able to defend all of the main gates."

"I figured as much." Robin said. "You don't need to worry. I'll figure out a way to divide all three Shepherds to defend the gates."

"Excellent." Otto responded. "Now, it's been a long day for all of you. You must be exhausted. If you head inside, the squires will show you what rooms you'll be staying in for tonight."

"Thank you, good sir." Robin said.

Robin and his Shepherds then walk away, just as another soldier comes up to General Otto.

"General Otto, sir." The soldier saluted. "Our outer guard reports that there's a mysterious figure roaming inside the city."

"Probably just a citizen who didn't care much for the evacuation order." Otto said. "Nothing to worry about. Speaking of which, how is the evacuation going?"

"The last ship will be leaving early in the morning." The soldier reported. "There shouldn't be any civilian casualties when the Risen."

"Very good." Otto said. "We can't have anyone left in the city. Take the night off, soldier, and make sure you get some rest. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

The soldier salutes and leaves. Otto then turns to Christina.

"You get some rest, too, Christina." Otto said. "You deserve it."

Christina then salutes the General. "You're men are with you, General, no matter what may happen."

Christina then returned to the fortress and General Otto looked in the sky with staunch relief.


	3. A Nights Talk

**Hey everybody! I wrote this chapter to give you a sense into Christina's character. So I want to her your opinions on how I've done.**

**So ****Review, Below Let me Know! ^^**

* * *

Robin was given his own private room, while the other Shepherds were made to stay in the barracks. It was late, and Robin was burning candles to keep light in his room. He was looking over some really old Architecture maps of the Fortress, the largest of which was the only one that had good detail of the 3 main gates. Robin was using chess pieces to figure out how to set up the Shepherds formation once they arrive.

"Ok, so Lissa will be at Gate 1 and Maribelle will be at Gate 2..." He said moving the pieces around. "...wait if this rotunda here is a causeway between gates, those two might be able to run behind the lines to treat injuries at the other gates...but if not..."

Robin moved some of pieces around trying to figure out the best defense strategy.

* * *

Outside Robin's room, Christina peeked through the keyhole of his his door. She watched him for a while then took a deep breath as she backed away from the door.

"Alright, this is my chance." She whispered to herself. She scurried across the hall into another room, most likely her own room. She looked at the mirror and checked herself out; She straightened her hair and brushed it behind her head, she practiced smiling in the mirror to see how stupid she looked, she tossed her cotton jacket aside to reveal the sleeves part of her dress, and she pulled on the top of her dress, to make her chest appear bigger.

Once she was done examining her appearance, she went grabbed the bottle of wine, and two glasses of the stand at the side of her bed, (Conveniently placed for just such an occasion) and walked across the hall. She cleared her throat before knocking on the door.

"It's open." Robin called.

Christina opened the door and peeked her head in, holding the wine and glasses behind her back. "Hey," she said. "Just checking in. Is the room satisfactory?"

"I've slept in worse." Robin said putting the pieces down and looking over to her. "I can't really complain."

Christina smiled at him and pretended to just notice the blueprints. "You still working on a defense plan huh?"

"Nothing too special." Robin said. "You've already got a plan. I'm just trying to figure out how the Shepherds will be most effective. I just want to avoid any casualties if possible."

"Well how about a drink?" Christina asked showing the bottle and glasses through the door. "It'll help you relax."

Robin looked at her and thought about her preparedness of drinks. "Alright, I don't see why not."

Christina smiled and entered his room. She set the glasses down on the desk and opens the bottle with ease. As she pours the glasses, she looks down at the blueprints.

"Prince Chrom is coming right?" She asked. "Where is he?"

Robin held the King chess piece and placed it at the first gate next to the Knight chess piece. "Here." he said. "With Frederick right by his side. I just need to figure this out...Hey what can you tell me about this rotunda here?"

Christina finished pouring the glasses as Robin pointed to the blueprint. Christina looked over holding a glass.

"That's an old blueprint." Christina pointed. "The Rotunda was a good idea, but stone was limited at the time and the walls took precedence."

Christina handed Robin the glass and he looked at the drink inside it. Christina sat in the only other chair in the room as she grabbed her drink.

"If I could make a suggestion." Christina spoke. "Could Frederick lead the Shepherds at the third gate? We won't be able to coordinate movements well in this environment and I'd like You, Chrom and Frederick each leading at one of the gates."

"Oh he wouldn't like that." Robin laughed. "Frederick the wary will cry himself to sleep at night if he isn't by Chrom's side."

"Let me ask then do you have someone else who can lead at the third gate?" Christina asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Cordelia can do it." Robin told her.

"The Pegasus knight?" Christina asked. "Has she ever led before?"

"Nope." Robin said. "But I believe she can handle herself."

Christina stared at him for a moment and sighed. "Alright." She said. "If you say so."

"You don't agree with me?" Robin asked.

"Hey I'm not gonna argue with the man who single handedly defeat Plegia." Christina said.

Robin smirked and looked down into his drink. "I didn't do it single handedly." he said. "We all did it together. All of us in the Shepherds."

"Yes but it was your strategy that got them out alive" Christina said. "I wish I could plan half as well as you can."

"You seem to do a fine enough job." Robin said after drinking his glass. "You've came up with the plan to liberate Yisstol didn't you?"

Christina blushed and looked away. "...That...that was just luck."

"But I'd still like to know how you pulled it off." Robin said. "Never know when I might need such a strategy."

Christina took a big gulp of her drink and put the glass down for a moment. When she talked, she moved her hands around to try and add visuals to her words. "When the Pelgians captured Ylisstol, they pretty much garrisoned themselves in the city. The original plan was to siege the city and take it back, but General Otto wanted to limit the civilian casualties within the city. So I suggested we draw the Pelgians out of the city and onto the battlefield. We had a much larger force than the Plegians, so what we did was cut the army into eight separate divisions and we sent one to recapture Ylisstol while the others moved into surrounding areas. When the Plegians realized how small this force was, they abandoned the city to engage. When they engaged, our small unit retreated back and regrouped with one half of the total divided force. When the Plegians realized they were really outmatched and went back to Ylisstol, the other half had wedged themselves between them and the city. So they were surrounded on two fronts by our army. And you know, fighting two enemies is much harder than fighting one and they were ultimately defeated."

"Wow, that is impressive." Robin complimented. "How'd you know it would work?"

"I didn't." Christina said. "I just took a chance and it paid off. Aren't all strategies like that?"

"Yes, I guess they are." Robin responded.

Robin took a sip of his drink and looked at Christina, who had slumped into the chair she was in.

"Why does everybody want war?" Christina asked.

"Pardon?" Robin asked.

"There is always a nation or a devotion of people going to war." Christina stated. "Why do they want it? Why do they enjoy doing it? What's wrong with peace?"

"In peace, you can get complacent." Robin answered. "We always need to be alert and-"

"Please don't give me a reason like that." Christina said. "Why can't we just live in a world where everyone can be friendly to each other? You can't honestly tell me you enjoy being ordered to kill someone, can you?"

Robin looked into his glass and contemplated what she was asking.

"I hate it as much as anybody." Robin answered. "But to be honest, I see any other purpose for me."

Robin looked up from his glass to see Christina looking at him at the edge of her seat.

"I've tried to adjust after the war with Plegia, but nothing I do seems to fit well with me." Robin explained. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could start by meeting a nice girl, settling down, starting a family, then work it out from there." Christina suggested.

"Please, I don't know any real women." Robin laughed.

Christina then gave him a glare and Robin paused in fear for a second.

"Wh-wh-what I mean is..." Robin tried to correct himself. "I don't know YOU. I mean, I just met you, so I really don't know you."

"Sure, that's what you meant." Christina responded, sounding irritated.

Christina then leaned back in the chair again.

"What? Do I need to tell you my life story?" Christina asked.

"Well, I-" Robin joked.

Christina stretched her hands behind her head. "I grew up in Sillfi at the orphanage near Naga's temple." She said. "Terrible, run down place. Just miserable...I spent a lot of my time alone in the basement...hoping someone wold hear the poor crying girl..."

Robin watched Christina as she seemed to wonder back to some bad memories.

"They didn't care about me..." she continued. "The care taker...the other orphans...didn't talk with me, never took care of me, they never even bothered to remember my name."

Christina took a deep breath and sighed. Her eyes became glazed as she swallowed back the tears.

"So I joined the Army," she continued. "General Otto noticed my strategic mind and the rest is history."

Christina got up and refilled her glass.

"..Uh..." Robin struggled to speak. "Um...How-why did you want to join the army?"

"The real reason?" She asked. Instead of drinking from her glass she took a big gulp straight out of the wine bottle. "Paaghh! The reason is...I wanted to be remembered."

"Remembered?" Robin asked.

"Silly right?" Christina asked. "I wanted to be a hero. Someone worth remembering...one day someone would open a history book, see my name, hear of my deeds and aspire to be like me. I thought that when we liberated Yisstol that would happen..."

She took another big drink of the wine.

"Mmnph!...But you led the charge into Plegia and won the war. And since then all I ever hear is about the 'Great Tactician Robin' and the Shepherds..."

"Oh..." Robin said. "I'm sorry, I had no idea-"

"I hear from myself mostly." Christina interrupted spinning around to face him. "I am just amazed at what you did. I remembering hearing the Shepherds crossing the desert, I couldn't believe it. That took guts."

"Just another day." Robin laughed. He noticed her smiling at him and that her face was more flushed now.

"You know..." Christina spoke looking at the floor. "...I...when we sent our messages...I had hoped you would come to help."

"Well you haven't exactly hid that fact." Robin said placing his glass down. "Your actions speak louder then you do."

"I'm just so...enthralled!" Christina said. "Is that the right word?-No of course not-What I mean is-oh what do I mean?"

She began pacing back and forth, swinging the wine bottle in her hand.

"I'm just a fangirl aren't I?" She continued. "Oh stupid me-stupid me-stupid me! I Can't believe I'm even doing this-What-I-am-TRYING-TO-SAY-IS-"

Christina's panicking caused her to trip over her own feet. "EEK!" As she fell forward, the wine bottle slipped from her hands smashed on the floor. Robin jumped from his seat and managed to catch her. He had get in front of her, gabbed her by her arms, and let her face fall into his chest.

"You alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I-" She looked up at noticed how close she was to his face. "..I..I-I-I-I-" Her face flushed to a bright cherry red. Her over exertion to get her words out caused her pass out in his arms.

"Christina?" Robin asked shaking her a little bit. "Christina, Hey. Oh Gods..."

* * *

...

"Hmmmm...Oh Robin...don't stop..."

It was early in the morning, Christina was laying on top of her bed, cuddling a pillow while still asleep. When the Sunlight hit her face she opened her eyes and realized she was back in her room.

"Hm? But what was I?" Christina asked herself.

She thought and remembered she was in Robin's room last night, they talked, had a few drinks, she fell into his arms...then passed out.

"Eeep!" She screeched she then stuffed her face into her pillow and stared Screaming. " S***ID S***ID *OOO S***ID! **Y *AN'* I *O *NY**IN* RIGHT? ! S***ID S***ID S***ID! *ACKA**! I *US* *ANNA DIE AND-"

"Should I come back Later?"

Christina stopped screaming and looked up to see Robin standing in her doorway holding two cups of tea.

"I thought you'd like some tea to help you wake up." Robin said placing the cup next to her bed.

"Th-thank you." Christina said looking away in shame.

"Chrom and the others will be here soon." Robin said. "I'm gonna check on Stahl to see if he's healed up now."

Robin the turned to leave. "Oh," He stopped and looked back. "Our talk last night was nice. Thank you."

Robin smiled at her, but she refused to look his way. After a moment, he left and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." Christina muttered to herself. "...He does seem like such a good guy...It's such a shame."


	4. Arrival of the Shepherds

**Thank you for all the views on my story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it for all the fans who read it. Any comments you want to share?**

**Review**** Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

Robin made his way down the spiral staircase of the fortress. About halfway down, a door led out to a medical ward. He peeked his head inside and saw a female cleric there, treating some soldiers who were injured, possibly the scouts Christina mentioned.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am?" Robin spoke up. "I was hoping to inquire about my friend Stahl's condition. He was brought in here earlier, arrow to the shoulder."

"I'm sorry, young man." She responded. "No one was brought in yesterday."

"What?" Robin asked. "We came back late afternoon after being ambushed. He took an arrow straight to the shoulder. The guards brought him here for treatment."

"The only people who have been here are the scouts who were victimized." She said. "They've been here for three days. Some were able to leave early, but no one's come in since then."

"But... how..." Robin stuttered and then he thought to himself, then left to get himself some answers.

* * *

Robin made his way to the central room of the fortress, where General Otto was talking to his subordinates about battle tactics.

"-inside, close the gates. Then they'll be sitting ducks." General said before noticing Robin. "Ah,Robin! Come, we could use your advice here."

"I'm afraid I don't have the time." Robin said. "You remember my friend Stahl was injured the other day? I talked with your cleric and she claims to have never seen him."

"'She hasn't seen him'?" Otto asked. "You mean she hasn't treated him yet?"

"No, I mean Stahl was not taken to the medical ward." Robin stated. "She did not see him at all."

General Otto scratched the back of his head and started to think. Then he turned to his men.

"You men! Search the fortress!" Otto ordered. "He must still be in here, he couldn't have gotten far!"

The guards saluted and left to search.

"Your men personally escorted him to the medical ward." Robin further stated. "How can it be possible he did not reach it?"

Otto throws his hand up. "I cannot say. This whole situation has gone straight to Hell. I wouldn't be surprised there was some sort of conspiracy going on behind my back."

"A conspiracy?" Robin asked.

Otto looked around and motioned Robin to lean closer so he could whisper.

"It's no secret that I'm getting older." Otto whispered to Robin. "It wouldn't be the worst thing for some people if I should fail here. Some young upstart general might want to reclaim a fabled city and make a name for himself and this is probably the best garrison posting in the entire kingdom. Then the lucky general would lead a life of leisure here without any hard work."

"You seriously suspect that someone would try to undermine you like this?" Robin asked.

"We've had reports of a mysterious figure in the city after all of the civilians have been evacuated." Otto told him. "If we succeed, I wouldn't be surprised if there were an assassin's dagger in my throat."

"Well, sir, I'll make sure to keep an eye out for any 'daggers'." Robin said.

Otto laughed. "Bows and arrows would be pretty bad, too." Otto joked. "But in all seriousness, as long as my men survive this battle, I don't care if I die this night."

Robin nodded as he stepped away from the general. "Well, I have to go friend. By your leave, General."

Robin then walks away and as soon as he leaves the room, the General snickers.

"Hehe, best of luck to you, boy."

* * *

Tharja peeked her head around the corner of the hallway, making sure the coast was clear.

"Alright, come on!" Tharja said. She dragged Kellam across the hallway and stopped near Christina's room.

"Why are we doing this?" Kellam asked.

"I have a bad feeling about that woman." Tharja explained. "I'm gonna find out what she's really up to."

"Aren't you just a little upset because she might have a crush on Robin?" Kellam questioned.

Tharja grabbed Kellam's ear, twisted it and forced him to his knees.

"Shut your trap!" Tharja told him. "Now stand watch and warn me if anyone's coming, all right, Invisible Man?"

"Right, got it." Kellam responded in pain.

Tharja let go of Kellam's ear and quietly entered Christina's room. She looked around and saw how nice and clean the room was. Good, that meant it was organized. She started with a row of books that Christina had laid across her work desk. She checked the books for any dark magic trademarks, flipped through the pages for secret notes and bent the covers to check for hidden pages. Nothing. Tharja put the books back and made sure it was placed perfectly.

"Nothing there..." Tharja muttered.

She then looked toward Christina's bed, flipped off the covers, threw the pillows aside and even flipped the mattress for something. Nothing.

"Damn it..." Tharja murmured, putting the bed back together perfectly.

Tharja then opened the closet and revealed a series of bright, colorful sundresses women would often wear to feel pretty.

"Disgusting..." Tharja muttered.

"Uh-uh, hey, Christina!" Kellam said from the other side of the door.

"AH! GEEZ! How do you do that? !" Christina asked.

Tharja heard their conversation and Kellam was stalling her from entering the room. Tharja looked around for a place to hide, but she jumped into the closet and hid behind the dresses. She then closed the closet doors, but left it a slit open so she could see what was going on.

"Just a minute, I need to get something out of my room." Christina said as she entered her room.

She closed the door behind her so Kellam couldn't see what she was doing, but Tharja could see from the closet. Christina lightly stepped across the floor of her room, putting pressure on each individual board until she stepped on one that made a light creak. Christina went down to her knees, pulled the board and revealed a safe that was buried into the ground. Christina pulled out a key, unlocked it and opened it. Tharja looked on as she saw Christina pull a single book out of the safe. However, Tharja couldn't see what was exactly on the book. Christina hid the book underneath her jacket, got up and left the room.

"All right, Kellam, show me what you wanted to-" Christina said. "Oh damn, where did he go?"

"I'm right here." Kellam pointed out.

* * *

Sully had heard Stahl had gone missing and searched the majority of the fortress for him.

"Ah, damn it, Stahl!" Sully said. "Where did that scatterbrain get to? Chrom could be here any minute."

Sully walked down a flight of stairs to a door titled 'Dungeon'.

"Well, couldn't hurt." Sully said. "Maybe that dunderhead accidentally locked himself in a cell."

Sully opened the door to see two guards standing watch over the area.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, you can't be here. You have to go." The guard told her.

"Well, relax, I'm looking for my friend." Sully told him. "He got himself lost and-"

"SULLY!" Someone yelled.

Sully looked over to see Stahl in one of the prison cells, grabbing onto the iron bars.

"There you are, you meathead!" Sully exclaimed. "I knew you got yourself locked in one of those! Come on, let's-"

"It's a trap!" Stahl shouted.

Before Sully could react, two swords were at her neck, front and back, held by each of the guards.

"Don't move or we'll cut your head off." The guard said.

'Ah, well damn!" Sully groaned.

* * *

Outside the city, Chrom and the Shepherds began their approach. The city's walls were just in sight.

"Wow! Those walls are HUGE!" Lissa yelled. "The walls at Ylisstol are nothing like this!"

"Ugh, what an eyesore." Maribelle spoke up.

"They're not for decoration, Maribelle." Frederick pointed out. "They're for defense. But from what I've seen, they've proven useless against the Risen."

"Well, we better get within those walls as soon as possible." Chrom said.

* * *

Robin couldn't find Stahl anywhere. When he heard that the Shepherds had arrived, he went to the east gate to greet them. First sight, General Otto was there greet Chrom.

"The exalted prince himself makes a grand entrance!" Otto spoke. "I cannot thank you enough for coming to us now! You will be a great help to this city!"

"We'll do what we can." Chrom said.

"Luckily, we did not encounter any Risen on our way here." Frederick said. "It seems we just missed them."

"That's good." Otto said. "Don't want any casualties before battle."

Robin then made his presence known to the group.

"I've given enough thought to our battle plan to make sure we don't have any casualties at all." Robin spoke up.

"Wonderful!" Otto responded. "Robin, you go over the battle plan with your fellow comrades. I'm going to go into the city and rally my outer guard to return to the keep."

General Otto then got on his horse and rode across the drawbridge, into the city to alert the guard.

"Robin, where are the others who came with you?" Chrom asked.

"Searching for Stahl." Robin answered. "We think he got himself lost."

"Oh, for Naga's sake!" Maribelle exclaims. "That man will be the death of me!"

"Well, at least I can tell you what we're going to be doing." Robin said.

* * *

Robin explained the plan to them, leaving the gates open and having the Risen enter the narrow passageway and having the Shepherds bottleneck them so the archers can do most of the work. Robin had divided the Shepherds to defend the gates as such:

At Gate 1, it will be Chrom, Frederick and Kellam with Tharja and Lissa for support.

At Gate 2, Robin, Sully and Lon'qu will be positioned with Virion and Maribelle for support.

At Gate 3, it will be Vaike, Gregor and Stahl with Ricken for support.

"Well thought out." Chrom complimented. "Good job."

"I can't take all the credit this time." Robin said. "Most of the groundwork was laid out by Christina."

"Christina?" Gregor asked. "Christina of Sillfi? Gregor hear of name before."

"You have?" Robin asked.

"Aye, Gregor has." Gregor said. "Adopted Daughter of Old General. Left at Orphanage by Plegian mother. Or so rumor goes."

"Rumors don't matter now." Robin stated. "We need to focus on the battle."

"Robin." Fredrick interrupted. "If she is Plegian she could be a spy."

"She is not a spy!" Robin quickly defended. "And the problems with Plegia died with Gangrel."

"Robin it's not like you to dismiss such a claim." Chrom spoke up. "Gregor, can you prove it?"

"Gregor can't prove nothing." Gregor said. "Gregor hears hundreds of rumor before. Can't prove any of them."

"Then Gregor should keep rumors to Gregors-Self!" Robin snapped.

"Hey Robin Relax!" Vaike said. "That old just saying what he's thinking. You know that."

"Yeah, well...yeah." Robin said calming down. "Sorry Gregor."

"Eh, No being problem." Gregor said. "Gregor got feeling Robin sweet on girl Yah?"

"I-what?" Robin asked. "I'm going to ignore that-for now-Christina suggested a small drill to prepare. I really don't see the need, but I didn't argue."

"Didn't argue cause Robin sweet on girl Yah?" Gregor asked.

"Shut up Gregor." Robin sneered.

"Awww I think it's cute." Lissa said. "Our little Robin's Growing up into a Man."

"If you're going to make fun of me, I'll just leave." Robin said.

"Alright enough." Chrom said. "We need to take this seriously."

* * *

Christina watched the Shepherds strategize from a window in the fortress' main tower. Her focus was mostly set on Robin. The very sight of him made her sigh.

"All right, I better get this over with." Christina said.

She turned to walk down the hallway when she saw Tharja standing in her way.

"Uh, excuse me, please." Christina said.

Tharja stepped in front of her. Christina tried to get around, but Tharja kept getting in her way.

"Um, okay, what's up?" Christina asked.

"What's the book for?" Tharja asked.

"What book?" Christina asked.

"The book you had hidden in your room." Tharja stated. "The one hidden in your floor safe."

Christina crossed her arms and nodded her head a little as she came to a realization.

"So Kellam was outside to warn you that I was coming, huh?" Christina guessed. "You're more clever than I gave you credit for."

"So what's the book?" Tharja interrogated.

"It's none of your damn business." Christina answered.

"If it threatens Robin, it IS my business." Tharja glared at her.

"Robin? Oh, so that's what this is about!" Christina said. "You're just jealous, aren't you?"

Tharja hissed at her.

"That is it, isn't it?" Christina asked. "Gods, you are so petty. Listen, if Robin is attracted to me more than he is you, you're just going to have to live with it. Robin does not seem the kind to fall for a girl who obsessively stalks him. Especially when her curses are as weak and pathetic as she is."

Tharja said nothing and just looked down, her hair obscuring her eyes.

"That's what I thought." Christina said.

Christina then walked past Tharja, but stopped just a little bit behind her. She then reached out behind her, pulled out the book and showed it to Tharja.

"It's a curse book." Christina said. "A family heirloom, so to speak. It was all I had left. I know a couple curses or two. That's how I was able to easily counter-curse you the other day."

Tharja looked up and met Christina's eyes.

"I don't want any harm to come to Robin, either." Christina expressed. "Let's hope we all get what we want in the end."

Christina then hid the book back under her jacket and left.

* * *

Robin had finally convinced the Shepherds to go through with the battle drill.

"All right." Robin said. "We're in position. Now what happens?"

"It is a drill, is it not?" Virion asked. "Should we not have a mock battle?"

"... Shouldn't Sully be joining us?" Lon'qu asked.

"She's missing, too." Robin said. "The only one who actually showed up is Kellam... I think..."

"Ah, perhaps I should be on the rafters with the other archers." Virion suggested.

Robin looked up and saw the archers were taking up their positions on the wall already.

"Maybe..." Robin said.

A guard then came up to them and saluted.

"Robin, sir." The guard said. "Christina requests to see you in the main chamber."

"What for?" Robin asked.

"She didn't say." The guard answered. "She said it was of the utmost importance and to meet with her immediately."

"All right." Robin responded. "Guys, I'll be right back. I got to see what she wants."

"Should I send ye a bouquet of red roses to channel your thoughts on her beauty for you?" Virion asked.

"Shut up, Virion." Robin responded before leaving.

* * *

Chrom looked ahead at the passageway that lead before him. Frederick stood right nearby him.

"What's wrong, milord?" Frederick asked.

"Is it just me or did it get too quiet here?" Chrom asked.

"The archers are keeping a low profile on the wall, as per the ambush tactic." Frederick stated.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Chrom questioned. "This is just supposed to be a drill."

Chrom took a couple steps forward to get a closer look.

* * *

Robin made his way to the main chamber.

"Christina, what's the prob... lem?" Robin said as he realized that Christina wasn't there.

Instead, the room was filled with guards at every entrance and two guards appeared behind Robin and closed the door he entered from. In the center of the room was a large man in heavy armor wielding a giant axe.

"You're not pretty enough to be Christina." Robin said.

"I am Captain Crellan." The man said. "My orders are to keep you here and to kill you if you try to leave."

"On who's orders? !" Robin asked.

* * *

Chrom looked down the passageway and noticed the drawbridges were being raised.

"Who gave the order to raise the drawbridge?" Chrom asked.

"THERE'S THE SIGNAL!" The archer captain signaled. "FIRE AT WILL!"

All the archers drew their bows, turned to face Chrom and released. Chrom stood frozen as a shower of arrows rained down upon him...


	5. Besieged

**Here is the next chapter of the story. This story is surprisingly popular! Awesome! Thank you to everyone for your ****reviews and opinions. I love them!**

**So Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

"FIRE AT WILL!"

All the archers drew their bows, turned to face Chrom and released. Chrom stood frozen as a shower of arrows rained down upon him...

Clank-Clank-Clank-Clack-Clank!

A Massive Bulk of steel materialized in front of Chrom forcing the arrows to bounce off. Kellam had stepped in front of Chrom and his massive armor saved his life. Kellam then pushed Chrom back and Chrom stumbled back behind the gate and hid behind a piece of the wall that was attached to the gate. Chrom looked over toward Lissa and Frederick had protected her by getting her behind the wall to shield her from the arrows.

"Didn't you say something about their actions being a little suspicious?" Chrom asked.

"I don't recall that at all, milord!" Frederick said, but his smile simply said 'I told you so'.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the second gate, Lon'qu acted fast and went to pull on the rope pulley to close the gates as soon as the arrows started firing. The gates closed and the archers couldn't shoot past it.

"Are you both all right?" Lon'qu asked.

"Heavens! Virion has been hit!" Maribelle gasped.

Virion's wound was just a scratch across his arm from an arrow that grazed him a little.

"'Tis but a flesh wound." Virion said. "Nothing serious."

As soon as Virion said that, the doors behind them opened and armored soldiers armed with swords came out of the keep and attacked.

"DAMN!" Lon'qu shouted as he pulled out his sword, slashing down the first two that came close and gotten into a sword duel with a third.

However, soldiers kept flowing from the keep, so he had to switch his attention in order to stay alive. Virion took some steps back, drew an arrow from the quiver and started firing repeatedly to assist Lon'qu.

* * *

Vaike had been struck by two arrows, one in the right shoulder and one right below the abdomen on his right side. Gregor had hurried and closed the gates as soon as he could, but Vaike was was already seriously hurt.

"What are they doing? !" Ricken asked in a panic.

"Soldiers jealous of Gregor's good looks." Gregor said as he pulled the arrows from Vaike's body.

"DAMN, gods, that hurt!" Vaike exclaimed in a cough.

"Stop being big babies." Gregor told them. "Gregor needs to get Vaike to healer."

Gregor ripped off his sleeves, tied them around both wounds and helped Vaike to his feet.

"Up we be going." Gregor said as he helped Vaike up. "Little man get door, yes?"

"Right." Ricken said as he opened the door to the fortress, but then quickly shut it. "Bad idea."

Soldiers then tried to force their way through the door, but the second it got a little open, Ricken used some wind magic through the cracks forcing the soldiers back a bit and closing the door again.

"We take alternate route!" Gregor said as he and Vaike started limping up the stairs to the battlements where the archers were waiting. "Little man provide cover for Gregor and friend, yes?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah!" Ricken responded.

* * *

In the main chamber, Robin heard the commotion happening outside the walls and the sound of magic being used was unmistakable.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Robin asked Captain Crellan.

"The new chapter of the kingdom of Ylisse starts today." Crellan told him. "You can either join it or you can be erased from it."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"The Shepherds will be slaughtered." Crellan told him. "Otto will take the throne and become the new ruler of Ylisse."

"You are all crazy!" Robin shouted. "The people of Ylisse will never accept Otto! Especially after what he has done here!"

"Not if the people never find out." Crellan stated. "What was that thing Christina said... 'Victory is written by whoever wins' or something? Gotta give the girl credit. She knew exactly what she was doing."

Robin stood there for a minute, looking down with his eyes closed, trying to keep his emotions from showing.

"Where is she?" Robin asked.

"That doesn't matter." Crellan said. "Will you join us or will we have to kill you too?"

"Where. Is. She?" Robin simply asked.

Crellan just shook his head. "Kill him."

The two guards behind Robin walked up from behind, drawing their swords. Robin turned around, put his hands on one of the guards' sword hands, kicked him in the crotch, forcing him to lose his grip on his sword and Robin took the sword from him and cut him down. The other guard swung at Robin and Robin deflected the blade with his sword, spun around and cut him down. Crellan took a few steps back as four archers took up positions in front of him, drew their arrows and released at Robin. Robin was ready to defend himself against the arrows when a stream of fire burned all the arrows to ash. Robin looked to his right and saw Tharja wielding a fire tome.

"You forgot something." Tharja said as she threw him his fire tome.

"SOLDIERS!" Crellan calls. "FIGHT! FOR GENERAL OTTO AND THE KINGDOM OF YLISSE!"

A platoon of soldiers then burst through the doors and then rushed toward Robin and Tharja's position.

"It's going to be a long day." Robin said.

* * *

Chrom had drawn Falchion and began to fight with the soldiers that came out of the keep. Fredrick was reliable as always, fighting at his side. Two men tried to flank them on their sides, Kellam was there to intercept them and block them off. He bashed on back with his large shield then speared them both.

"Ahh!"

Lissa was attacked by swordsman, whom cut her staff in half. She fell backward and crawled back to the wall the swordsman sized her up with his sword, looking for the best spot to slay her. The swordsman lifted his blade when Kellam got in front of Lissa and blocked the strike.

"Just stay behind me ok?" Kellam said.

"Ok." Lissa said staying very close behind him.

The gate had not been closed yet and the archers continued to pelt them with arrows. Frederick had cut down another soldier and began to think about their situation.

"There are two many for us to take on here." Frederick stated. "We need to come up with a strategy."

Chrom parried a sword meant for him and kicked the soldier back in his gut.

"You're right." Chrom agreed. "We need to meet with the other Shepherds."

They should still be at the other gates if they're not overrun." Frederick said.

"Lead the way, Frederick." Chrom said.

Frederick then began to cut his way through the soldiers into the fortress, creating a path for the others.

"Lissa, Kellam, come on!" Chrom called out.

"Right." Kellam said.

Kellam then picks up Lissa and runs towards the fortress, arrows bouncing off his armor.

* * *

The dark magic toppled a row of soldiers like dominos. Tharja's power was a little overwhelming for the simple infantry charging at her. Robin was behind her, fending off individual soldiers with only his sword. Crellan watched as his soldiers were withered down. As the numbers around him fell, he decided to take action. He began dragging axe across the floor as he took steps forward. He then began to sprint at a high speed toward Tharja. Tharja noticed him too late as he swung his axe up toward her. She moved back as fast as she could, but his axe clipped her arm and knocked the tome out of her hands. Crellan then began to bring his axe down on top of her, but Robin spun around, pushed Tharja aside and put his sword against the axe. The force was so strong, the sword was knocked out of Robin's hand and he staggered a bit, then Crellan backhands his fist into Robin, knocking him on his back to the ground.

"I said you had a chance to live!" Crellan said.

Robin tried to sit up and reach behind him, but Crellan then steps on his neck and pins Robin to the floor.

"You couldn't just take it, could you?" Crellan asked, measuring Robin's head with his axe. "Now I'm going to split your head!"

Crellan then raises his axe up and kept raising it to the point where the axe fell to the ground next to him and forced him to his knees.

"What? !" Crellan shouted.

Crellan looks at Tharja, who was also on her knees, chanting a curse under her breath that made the axe heavier.

"She can place a curse so easily without a tome?" Crellan wondered.

Crellan then lets go of his axe and pulls a sword from his sheath. Robin sat up, coughing and saw Crellan lunge at him with the sword. Robin pulled the sword Tharja threw him from behind his back and used it block the sword. The tome then shot fire up, forcing Crellan to stumble back so the fire wouldn't hit him. Robin then stood up and tried to shoot a stream of fire at Crellan. Crellan holds him arm up as a shield and deflects the flames. Once the flames died down, Crellan swung with his sword. Robin dodged it, but the sword clipped the tome and split the book in half. Robin then looks at the book.

"Oh, this cheap piece of crap!" Robin muttered.

Robin then tossed the tome aside as Crellan swung his sword at his head. Robin ducked and rolled to the side and picked up the sword he had dropped earlier. Crellan swung and swung again, but Robin was able to parry the blade. Crellan kept up a repeated attack, forcing Robin to be on the defensive. At one point, Robin actually held the parry in place then took his own arm, put it on Crellan's arm and forced his sword into a hole in Crellan's armor. This caused the sword to be stuck in it and Robin kicked him back.

"Tharja, get him!" Robin yelled out.

Crellan turned to see Tharja immediately cast her dark magic spell on him. The purple haze surrounded him.

"AAAAGGGH!" Crellan screamed as his he became pale and skinny as a skeleton.

When the purple haze disappeared, Crellan's lifeless body fell to the floor. Robin took a moment to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his forehead, as there seemed to be no other enemies in the chamber.

"Not bad." Tharja said.

"Yeah, well, speak for yourself." Robin replied.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

Robin and Tharja turned their heads to the main chamber's throne where the city's governor would sit. Sitting on the throne, cross-legged, was none other than Christina, applauding their efforts. Her fiendish smile and piercing glare removed all thought that Christina was that bumbling goofball and revealed her true colors.

"Well done, you two." Christina said. "I am MILDLY impressed. Hmhmhm."


	6. Cutoff

**What a week...Could've been worse though... I Wrote a big chunk of this Chapter before my Mac Broke down. When I went to get it fixed, they had to replace the Hard drive so ALL of my data was lost. I had to start from scratch on this chapter and it is not as good as the one I originally had. So I rewrote the chapter and shortened out some parts so I can get it to you, because you all waited patiently for too long. Now I got Back up's for the Back ups of my Back ups, and got the wheels turning again. I'm sorry for the Delay, and I hope the Story isn't diminished any by what I had to take out.**

**So Review Below, Let me Know! ^^**

* * *

On the wall of the Sillfi Fortress Main Gate, Captain Bitte captain of the archers has his archers all trained on the Fortress's entrance.

"They fled into the fortress." Bitte said to his soldiers. "The Prince won't be able to survive our onslaught."

An archer ran along the wall to Bitte and Saluted upon arrival. "Captain sir!" he spoke. "The Shepherds are attempting to storm the walls at the second gate."

"So?" Britte asked. "Kill them!"

"Uh...they have a mage sir." The solider stuttered. "He's...making it hard to attack."

Britte then pulled out his bow and nocked an Arrow in place. He aimed it at the soldier. "What are these?" he asked.

"Uh-a b-bow and Arrow sir!" the soldier said.

"Very good." Britte said. He then took the arrow off the bow and Hooked it into the soldiers armor pulling him closer. "Tell the men to USE THEM!" he then pushed the guy back and he almost fell off the wall. "And tell them to aim for the head. Ingrates."

As that soldier ran back to the second gate, a soldier from the third gate came and saluted the captain.

"Uh, C-Captain, sir!" The soldier stuttered. "We have a breach at the third gate!"

"You mean the Shepherds have broken through?" Britte asked.

"Uh, n-not exactly, sir." The soldier responded. "The breach came from outside."

"I beg your pardon, soldier?" Britte said. "Did you say the outside?"

"Y-yes, sir." The soldier confirmed.

Britte thinks for a moment and walks toward the outer edge of the wall, motioning the soldier to come over.

"You see this, soldier?" Britte asked.

Britte pointed down at the giant chasm that completely surrounded the fortress.

"There is no way there could be a breach from the outside." Britte stated. "We have the drawbridges up. No one can get in or get out. So tell me how there be a breach from the outside? !"

"I-I-I can't say, sir." The soldier stuttered his response. "I only saw the soldier cut down our-"

"Wait... one soldier?" Britte asked.

"Yes, sir." The soldier answered. "He cut through our men so fast and ran into the castle we couldn't catch his face."

"Incompetence." Britte said. "If I must take direct control of other gates. I just wish my men had some back bone!"

* * *

Robin and Tharja stood in the main chamber, facing Christina who sat on the throne smiling at them.

"Did you really have to kill them?" Christina asked. "They were just here to keep you away from the real violence?"

"What is going on here Christina?" Robin asked.

Christina stretched her arms forward. "Oh, no I'm disappointed." She said. "I thought you were smarter than that." She then leaned forward and rested her chin on her fists. "You mean to tell me you didn't see ANY of this coming?"

"I had some suspicions of something." Robin clarified. "I just wasn't sure of what."

"So in other words you had no idea of our plan?" Christina asked. She smiled again. "Good that just means I was smarter than I thought. Thank you for the compliment."

Robin gritted his teeth. "So I'll ask again," he said. "What is going on here?"

Christina smiled faded and she sat up strait. "A Coup d'état." she answered. "We're to kill Prince Chrom and take over the Kingdom."

Robin tensed up at her words, but relaxed himself. "Is that all?" he asked. "I thought it was something serious."

"Joke all you like," Christina said. "But you all fell for it and we'll just finish you off."

"You really think you can get away with killing Chrom? !" Robin asked. "Once the people find out what you're doing, they'll never support you after this."

"Oh you're cute when you think of a technicality." Christina said. Her smile became flirtatious as she spoke. The very conversation made Tharja want to rip her spine out and beat her the death with it. "I've planned everything out perfectly. Just think, If there is no Risen army, why evacuate the entire city?"

Christina waited a moment for him to answer.

"Give up?" she asked. "So no one accidentally uncovers what happens. Everyone of Otto's soldiers are loyal to him and support our actions today. Once we're finished we'll simply tell everyone The Risen attacked, and all of Chrom's Shepherds died heroically. It will be tragic, but your names will be remembered. With no leader to rule Ylisse, Otto would manage the everyday governing of the capitol and country. Hopefully, Lady Sumia will step aside and allow Otto to take over. If not..."

Christina then begins to cry. "If not...*sniff*...Lady Sumia will become overwhelmed with grief over the death of her husband. *sniff* The pain will be too much for her and she'll take her own life! *gasp* Tragic."

As Quickly as Christina began crying, she just as quickly stopped. "And once with her gone, Otto will take the title of Ylisse's ruler and king. Once he's old and begins to fade, he shall resign the throne to his adopted daughter, Christina! And Everyone will live happily ever after."

"You are Sick!" Robin declared.

"History is written by the victor." Christina said. "And we will be victorious."

Robin kept his guard up against Christina, but she didn't seem to be very threatening. He then motioned a little closer to Tharja and begins whispering. "We need to get out of here and regroup with Chrom and the others." Robin whispered. "Think you can help me cause a distraction?"

"I can just kill her." Tharja whispered.

"That would be a good distraction." Robin responded, still whispering. "We'll find a way to regroup and get out of the this fortress."

"It won't be that easy!" Christina called out to them. "And would you kindly stop whispering? It's very rude."

Robin gritted his teeth and stepped away from Tharja.

"There is no escape." Christina stated. "There are about 500 soldiers in this castle alone. About 150 archers, 200 light infantry and the rest would be heavy infantry and that's just in this fortress. Where do you think General Otto went before we closed the drawbridges?"

"He went to rally the soldiers in the city." Robin realized.

"There you go." Christina said. "He and those soldiers now surround the fortress, just waiting for the drawbridges to drop. And if any of the Shepherd stragglers make it out, he'll finish you off. Sorry, sweetheart, no way out."

"Well, I think we spent enough time talking." Robin said.

"Oh, but I like talking." Christina said.

"Tharja." Robin simply said.

Tharja then shot a blast of dark magic at Christina. Tharja then pulls her tome out from behind her and shoots a dark magic blast to stop Tharja's dark magic blast.

"Now I really hate fighting." Christina said as she stood up from the throne. "Especially with THIS dirty thing. You know, this tome is the only thing my mother left me when she dropped me off at the orphanage. I always hated this thing. But it has exactly what I need."

Christina then flipped through a couple of pages and started mumbling something. Sporadic dark clouds appeared over the ground as Risen soldiers began to materialize in the room.

"R-Risen? !" Robin reacted in shock. "So you are a Grimleal after all. This is all just a Plegian plot, isn't it?"

"Oh, I feel so disgusted now." Christina scoffed.

The Risen began to attack and Robin used his sword and cut the nearest Risen down.

"I do not follow that heathen religion." Christina stated. "The orphanage was right next to the Temple of Naga and I believed in what Naga stands for more than that other dragon."

Two Risen get the jump on Robin from behind and cut his back. Before Robin could turn around, Tharja had used her magic to take them both out.

"I guess you could say that I want revenge on Plegia." Christina said. "My ultimate goal is to unite Ylisse and Plegia together into one nation."

A Risen attempts to slice at Tharja from the side, however, Robin stepped in front of her and parries the attack, then cutting the Risen in the torso.

"Think of it." Christina said. "The wealth and manpower that Plegia have and the virtues and wisdom that the faith of Naga Ylisse has combined can make sure the safety and stability of both lands."

Robin and Tharja stood close together as the Risen completely surrounded them. There appeared to be too many to fight off.

"Prince Chrom would never attempt anything like this." Christina stated. "And with the death of the Mad King, Plegia is in chaos. This is the time to act. It's nothing personal."

The Risen stepped aside so Robin and Tharja could have a clear view of Christina among their horde.

"And if you were to reunite with Chrom and manage to stop our little incursion, that could be bad." Christina said. "So I'm afraid this is going to be it."

Christina's hands then began to glow with a dark purple haze and she let loose a wave of dark magic in their direction. The wave seemed to be targeting Tharja. Robin stepped in front, ready to block the attack. Suddenly, one of the nearby doors slammed open.

BOOM!

Before anyone could turn their head to see what happened, a figure jumped over the Risen soldiers and in front of Robin, and swung a mighty sword through the blast of magic energy.

"Who-" Robin said.

Robin looked at the figure in front of him and it was a woman with long dark blue hair wielding the sword Falchion.

"It's you again." Robin said. "Marth?" He knew it wasn't really her name, but he had nothing else to call her at this moment.

"I've opened a path for you." Marth said. When Marth dispelled the magic, the backlash destroyed several of the Risen creating a clear path to the door Marth had just opened up. "GO!"

"R-right! Thank you!" Robin told her. He and Tharja both ran for the door as fast as they could.

"No-ROBIN!" Christina shouted. She tried to cut them off with her magic, but Marth closed the gap between them fast and slashed at her. Christina was forced to step back and let Robin and Tharja escape.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marth asked.

"I'm creating my future!" Christina said. The Risen began to surround them. "To bad you no longer have one!"

"I do have one." Marth replied. "And it's darker then anything you can imagine." Marth turned to engage the Risen, cutting through a path as she fled the main chamber after Robin and Tharja.

Christina clenched her tome in her hands. Her arms shaking as she resisted ripping the book in half. "DAMN THE GODS!" She screamed. She slammed the book down onto the ground and the Risen in the Room disappeared.


	7. Into the Dungeon

**Here is the next chapter. I thank you all for being patient, I have a lot of writing this Fire Emblem tale. I know There has to be some mistakes and criticisms to be ****address, so don't be afraid to speak up.**

**Review Below, Let me know. ^^**

* * *

In a deserted area of the fortress, Robin, Tharja and 'Marth' managed to slip away from most of the guards and hid in the castle's kitchen area. They remained quiet as the sound of footsteps ran by. After a moment of silence, Marth peeked her head out the door and saw no one around.

"Okay, it's clear now." Marth said.

"Hey, I didn't think I got the chance to thank you, uh, 'Marth' was it?" Robin asked.

"You still calling me that?" Marth asked. "You should know it's not my real name."

"Well, it's the only name I know you by." Robin stated. "Unless you want to give me your real name."

"You should be focused on regrouping with Prince Chrom right now." Marth told him.

"'Marth' it is then." Robin said. "And you're right. He should still be back at the first gate." Robin looks down both hallways and scratches the back of his head. "Which way is that?"

"You don't know?" Marth questioned.

"Of course I know." Robin responded. "It's either that way..." Robin points to his right. "Or that way." Robin points to his left. "Hey, Marth, you said that when you saved Chrom's life, you came from the future, right? So you know how this all ends up. So which way do I go? Left or right?"

"Actually, I don't remember ever hearing about a battle such as this." Marth stated.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"It's possible that this event never happened in my time." Marth clarified. "By interfering in the past, I might have caused this event to unfold somehow." Marth looks down at her hand and clenches it.

"Geez, you sure like to mope a lot." Robin spoke up.

Marth just looks up and glares at Robin with anger. "The first gate is the gate in which we came, from the right. To get there, we'd have to go through Christina again. It's also the direction those soldiers are going. If we go left, we might be able to skid around the soldiers and find a way through, although it would take longer."

"So what do you recommend?" Robin asked.

"If we need to hurry to save Prince Chrom, we need to go right." Marth answered.

"Wrong, we're going left." Robin said and he turned left and began walking.

"Uh, why?" Marth questioned.

"Because I'm pretty sure that Chrom is no longer at the first gate and is going to rally at gate 3 with the others." Robin explained. "Once we all gather at gate 3, we'll lower the drawbridge and break through what is my best guesstimate the weakest line of General Otto's perimeter defense. We break through that line at lightning speed, which is right in front of the harbor, we'll steal a boat and sail away to safety."

Marth just stood there, dumbfounded. "You already had an escape route planned. And Chrom and the other Shepherds know this plan?"

"Of course." Robin answered. "I told them just before we practiced our drill."

_(Begin Flashback)_

_ The Shepherds were talking about the Plan to Defend the Fortress when Gregor got off topic and started picking on Robin._

_ "Eh, No being problem." Gregor said. "Gregor got feeling Robin sweet on girl Yah?"_

_ "I-what?" Robin asked. "I'm going to ignore that-for now-Christina suggested a small drill to prepare. I really don't see the need, but I didn't argue."_

_ "Didn't argue cause Robin sweet on girl Yah?" Gregor asked._

_ "Shut up Gregor." Robin sneered._

_ "Awww I think it's cute." Lissa said. "Our little Robin's Growing up into a Man."_

_ "If you're going to make fun of me, I'll just leave." Robin said._

_ "Alright enough." Chrom said. "We need to take this seriously."_

_ "Exactly." Robin continued. "But if things get hectic, I've already drawn up an escape plan."_

_ "An escape plan?" Chrom asked. "We can't just abandon these people, even if things take a turn for the worst."_

_ "There is something not right about this." Robin stated. "From the moment we got here, these people have not made any actual sense and there's been a lot of inconsistencies. The area of destruction is pretty consistent. Almost as if it was a designated area."_

_ "What are you saying Robin?" Chrom asked._

_ "Just preparing for the absolute worst." Robin explained._

_(End Flashback)_

"-but Christina being able to summon Risen-yeah that was unexpected." Robin explained.

"So everyone is supposed to meet up at the third gate then?" Marth asked.

"That's right." Robin confirmed. "If we hurry, we might be able to back them up."

"And what about that woman?" Marth asked.

Robin thought for a moment before saying anything. "We'll take care of her when the time comes."

"Can we hurry and get a move on?" Tharja asked as she began to walk past them. "You two talk too much."

* * *

Frederick, riding his mighty steed, charged through the halls of the fortress knocking soldiers down with sheer force alone. Chrom, Lissa and Kellam followed close behind as they charged through the enemy forces. Once all of the soldiers were defeated, they made their way toward the main chamber.

"If we cut through the main chamber, we can get to the third gate faster." Frederick theorized. "It's most likely there will be hundreds of soldiers blocking the path."

"Lead the way, Frederick." Chrom said.

"Aye, milord." Frederick nodded.

Frederick burst through the chamber doors and stopped almost immediately. To their surprise, they saw that the soldiers in the chamber had already been killed and there was no sign of anyone around.

"Is there someone else here?" Chrom asked. "We might just be a little late to the party then."

"Prince Chrom?"

Their attention faced toward the throne as Christina peeked out her head from behind, shaking in fear. Presumably, she had been hiding. Her outfit was dirty, scratched up and the sleeves were ripped off. It appeared she had received some sword wounds and her sleeves were used has bandages for the wounds.

"Oh, Naga be praised!" Christina said with honest relief as she fully came out from her hiding place. "I had feared the worst."

Frederick quickly got into a fighting stance with his horse. "Stay back." he barked. "You and your soldiers betrayed us!"

"Wait-No-You've got it all wrong!" Christina spoke in her defense. "I have no idea what is happening! I swear to you!"

"I don't believe you." Fredrick said.

Before anything happened, Chrom stepped forward. "Fredrick, at least give her a chance to explain." he said.

"...Yes my Lord." Fredrick said. He stood firm and glared at Christina. "Speak!"

"I was here speaking with Robin." Christina stated. "When Captain Crellan entered with his men. They just attacked. No warning and no reason...we fought back..." Christina looked around at the soldiers, tearing up with every word she spoke. "By the gods...they're really dead aren't they...oh by the gods!" Christina began to cry in anguish as she fell to her knees and her hands slammed to the ground, her tears falling after.

Chrom walked over, kneeled down, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's all right." he said. "It's not your fault."

"But-*Sniff*-the-these men they-I've known them for years." Christina said. "Crellan he...he just became a father a week ago...*Sniff* Why...why would they do this?"

"I don't know." Chrom reassured her. "To be honest Robin expected treachery all along."

Christina looked up at him. Her face expressed her fear and sadness.

"Now I need you to tell me what happened to Robin." Chrom said.

"Well, th-the soldiers attacked..." Christina whimpered a bit, trying to hold her breath to keep herself calm. "I tried to talk to them, but they attacked me. If Robin wasn't there, they would have..." Christina began shaking as she tried to control her breathing.

"It's all right." Chrom tried to calm her. "Just relax. Lissa, get over here and help her."

"Uh, right." Lissa said as she came over to Christina and began to treat her.

"We were severely outnumbered." Christina told them. "If Tharja and that blue-haired girl didn't come, we probably would have been killed."

"Blue-haired girl?" Chrom asked. "You mean Marth?"

"Marth? Y-yeah, that's what Robin called her." Christina responded. "The three of them went off to gather the rest of the Shepherds. They told me to stay here where it would be safe, but..." Christina let out a big sigh. "... I'm sorry."

"You did the right thing by staying here." Chrom said. "You're badly injured."

"They're probably gathering at the third gate, just as Robin planned." Frederick surmised.

"What plan?" Christina asked.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Frederick asked. "Robin has an escape planned for just such an occasion like this."

"No, I guess he forgot to mention it." Christina said.

Chrom then stands up on his feet and turns to Kellam and Frederick.

"All right, we're going to try to clear a path to the third gate from here." Chrom told them. "If we're lucky, we'll meet Robin and the others along the way." Chrom then turns to Lissa. "Lissa, you stay here with Christina. After we got a bit of a head start, follow behind us. We'll clear out the area ahead so you can move safely."

"Got it." Lissa nodded.

"All right, let's move." Chrom said.

They began to move to the door on the left side of the room.

"Wait, that door goes to the main tower." Christina said. "You want to take the one on the right. It'll take you to the third gate-And be Careful of Captain Bitte. Best archer in Ylisse. You won't be able to get close to him if he see's you coming."

"All right, thanks for the warning." Chrom said.

Chrom, Frederick and Kellam go through the door on the right. After they had gone, Christina turned to Lissa.

"Hey, Lissa, could you tell me more of Robin's escape plan?" Christina requested. "I would very much like to hear the details."

* * *

Robin opened the door that led to the main spiral staircase. He looked up the staircase to make sure there were no soldiers around and then looked downward. Then he looked back at Tharja and Marth.

"All right, it's clear." Robin told them.

Robin began to walk down the staircase and the girls followed him.

"Why are we going down into the dungeons?" Marth asked. "They're surely going to have guards posted down there."

"A few, yes." Robin replied. "But not many and it's better than any other alternative. Last night, I managed to get my hands on the blueprints for the fortress, from every innovation to every renovation over the past couple hundred years. I noticed that if we go through the dungeons, there was actually a staircase that leads up to the wall where there should be a rotunda. The rotunda was never built, so we'd just come up against a stone wall. But if we blast through that wall, we should be straight above the third gate. It's easier this way because there are fewer soldiers here and the rest are searching the fortress for us. We can get past them without them realiz-"

"AAAAHHHH!"

The shrill scream echoed through the staircase as the trio approached the entrance to the dungeons.

"That sounded like Stahl." Tharja said.

* * *

Burning steel pressed up against an open flesh wound.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Stahl screamed from the pain.

Stahl was being held up by his thumbs against the dungeon walls. His armor had been completely removed, exposing all the scars and bloody wounds he had received over the past couple of days.

"Had enough yet, boy?" A rather large man spoke. He was a disgustingly fat man wearing plain cloths with a large white apron over it, which proudly showed all of the blood stains. The man's left arm was amputated at the elbow and the right eye was not in his eye socket. He had no right eye. In his right hand he had a piece of sharp metal that he kept putting over an open furnace, keeping the sharp edge a bright orange. His name was Valis the Torturer. "'Cause I sure hadn't."

In a nearby cell, Sully was bound and gagged and she was muffling loudly trying to speak her mind.

"Gah, keep quiet, gally." Valis said. "I'll get to yous next."

Sully tried to shake free.

"Oh, yous a roudy one." Valis then turned toward two standing guards. "You boys, beat some sense into her."

The guards looked at each other for a moment and went to Sully's cell. Valis then turned his attention back to Stahl.

"Now where were wes?" Valis wondered. "Ah, yes, wes gots to close that arrow wound."

Valis looked at the arrow wound on Stahl's side, which had been open since the day before and the arrowhead was still inside his body. Valis then took the hot sharp metal and pressed it against the wound.

"GYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Stahl screamed again.

"Ah, be music to me ears." Valis smirked. "Too bad I gots to take out yer tongue next. I could listen to that all days."

Valis then heard a slash and a thud in the next cell over. He looked up just in time to see Marth cut down the two guards who were about to beat down on Sully.

"What the hells are yous doin down her-"

Something then slashed Valis in the back.

"AAAHHH!" Valis grunted as he turned around to see Robin going in for another slash, but blocked it with his piece of hot metal. The clash caused sparks to fly a bit.

"By the gods, you are ugly." Robin said.

"That's not what yas mum said last night." Valis told him.

The two continued to cross their weapons, hot fire sparks kept flying into the air. Tharja took the opportunity to use some wind magic and blew the sparks into Valis' face.

"Ah! Feh!" Valis grunted in pain.

Robin took the opportunity to stab him in his gut and push him against the furnace. Valis took his piece of hot metal and scratched Robin's left cheek with burning pain. Robin actually stumbles backward a bit, holding onto his face. Valis then takes Robin's sword and pulls it out of his gut, his belly jiggling like jelly as he was doing it.

"Dastard childs! I'm gonna throw yous into the furnace!" Valis shouted.

However, Tharja used Elfire magic at Valis and the heat was so intense, the furnace behind Valis exploded and he was caught in the explosion, his large body blocking it from everyone else. With his whole body on fire, Valis falls over into a charred pile of blubber.

Robin got up, still holding onto his left cheek. The first thing he does is look into the first cell and sees Marth freeing Sully, then he looks over at Stahl and sees all the damage that has been done to him.

"In Naga's name..." Robin muttered as he unshackled one of Stahl's chains and Tharja unshackled the other one.

When Stahl was free, he fell to the ground and with every movement, he made an agonizing grunt.

"Stahl... Stahl... are you going to be okay?" Robin asked.

"Hell no!" Sully spoke up. "Look at him!"

"Nah, just... give me a glass of water and I'll be fine." Stahl grunted.

"Eh, he'll live." Robin said. "Now slap that armor on. We got to meet up with the others."

"What the hell is going on?" Sully asked.

"It was all a little trick by that little bitch to bring us all here and kill us." Tharja answered.

"How come the beautiful ones always got to be so crazy?" Stahl questioned as he slowly put his armor back on.

"You're the one who's engaged to Maribelle, you tell us." Robin pointed out.

"This is no time for jokes." Marth said.

"Whoa, who the hell-" Sully was about to say.

"She's on our side." Robin told them. "I can guarantee it."

"All right." Sully said.

Stahl finally finished putting his armor on and tried to walk, but he kept stumbling over. Sully finally came over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help carry him.

"I gotcha." Sully said. "I must say though, you got some balls. Walking after what that psycho did to ya."

"Okay, that staircase is somewhere around here." Robin said. "You two stay close behind us and we'll fight off any soldiers that come our way."

* * *

"I see, so the harbor?" Christina wondered. She sat right in front of Lissa, whom nodded.

"From there, we'll take a boat up the coast, head back to Ylisstol and then regroup so we can teach this treacherous dastard a thing or two." Lissa stated.

"Huh..." Christina pondered for a moment before looking back at the corpses. "Can we... at least give these soldiers a proper burial? I've known them all for such a long time and I know they're only following orders."

"I don't see why not." Lissa responded.

"Oh, thank you." Christina said. "Just one more thing... Krellan has a letter on his person to his wife and son in case he dies. I want to make sure they get that, but... I just can't go near his..."

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Lissa said.

Lissa got up and walks up to Krellan's body, carefully searching his body without touching it. While Lissa was distracted, Christina quietly clapped her hands together. When she opened them, a small butterfly appeared. She blew on the butterfly to give it a gentle push as it flew out the door.


	8. The Secret Room

**Sorry for the long delay. This chapter should've been out by last week, but I went to Colossalcon and had a great time and only just finished this chapter. So please give me your opinions on this long overdue chapter.**

**Review Below, Let me know. ^^**

* * *

The last foe before Lon'qu had fallen with one swing of his sword. As he took a moment to catch his breath, he looked around at the area. They had arrived at the 3rd gate. The gate doors were already closed so the archers couldn't hit them with arrows. Virion had been cleaved by an axe a couple of times and Maribelle was tending to his wounds. Movement among the area, was difficult to move because of the dead sentries.

"Guess Robin was right." Lon'qu said. "This is a well-executed attack."

"Alas, I have been struck." Virion said. He reacted over-dramatically to his injuries as Maribelle tended to them. "Ah... I see a great white light... I do believe the beyond calls to me..."

"You're fine." Maribelle told him.

"Ah... sweet Maribelle... I must not yet part this world... without one last kiss." Virion said. "Please grant me one last wish."

Maribelle took her staff and bashed Virion in the back of the head with it. "You womanizing piece of dirt!"

"Can't blame a man for trying." Virion shrugged.

Lon'qu got back to his feet, jostling his shoulders and stretching to loosen his joints. "The others will be rallying here soon. We need to take care of those archers on the wall if we're going to make our escape. Virion, are you well enough to fight?"

"Of course." Virion responded, standing up.

"All right." Lon'qu nodded. "And you... Maribelle, just... stay here." He couldn't look at her when he spoke to her.

Maribelle just crossed her arms, sitting on a stone pedestal while Lon'qu and Virion climbed the ladders up.

* * *

In the halls of the fortress, Lissa and Christina carefully advanced, following a trail of defeated soldiers. Christina did not look at any of the soldiers who had been killed and kept up her facade of being a broken little girl.

"This is just too much." Christina spoke up. "They're just throwing their lives away."

Christina appeared frozen, trying to decipher what to feel at the carnage. Lissa ran over to one of the dead soldiers and picked up a small iron ax that was dropped. She gave it a few swings and held her grip. "Yeah, this will do nicely." she said.

"An ax?" Christina asked. "You're trained to use that?"

Lissa smiled as she turned back to Christina. "I've been getting lessons from Vaike." She explained. "I'm tired of being the prim and proper princess, I need to fight on the front lines. Plus, he loves it when I call him Teach. Makes him pounding that nickname on us worth it I think."

Christina slid her hand behind her back and brushed a dagger hidden in her dress. "I see..."

Lissa continued to walk, but Christina looked back to make sure no one was around them.

"Something wrong?" Lissa asked as she turned back to Christina.

Christina just looked back with a worried expression. "I'm concerned about the others." She said. "What if they return to the main chamber and encounter more soldiers?"

"They'll be fine." Lissa assured her. "They'll know to go straight for the gate."

"Yes, but they left me in the main chamber, remember? What if Robin comes back looking for me?"

"Oh, I see what you're doing." Lissa smirked. "You sneaky little vixen."

"Beg pardon?" Christina asked, she held the hilt of the dagger and was about to defend herself.

"You think you can fool me?" Lissa questioned. "I might be an innocent little princess, but I'm not an idiot."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Christina said.

"You have a crush on Robin don't you?" Lissa accused.

Christina blinked. "...What?"

Lissa smiled as she put her hand on her hip. "It's pretty obvious." she said. "You're acting all concerned for everyone, but you seem to be more concerned about him!"

"Uhhh...you...got me." Christina sighed. She let go of the dagger and let her hands drop to her side.

Lissa walked over to Christina and placed her hand on her head. "Ha! I knew it!" Lissa said. "Don't worry. I got a feeling he has feelings for you too."

Christina's face lit up, but the sadness was apparent as well. "He did, huh..."

"'Did'? No, I'm sure he does." Lissa said.

Christina stepped away from Lissa and took a deep breath. "Back in the main chamber, I got this feeling that... he, sort of blamed me for all of this. And to be honest, I don't blame him. I should've seen this coming. I just want to show him that I'm not some evil mastermind or anything. Let him know how I... you know..."

Lissa nodded, placed her arm around Christina's shoulder and nodded along. "This is not your fault." Lissa explained. "You are not the one responsible for all of this."

Christina hung her head, looking away from Lissa.

"Hey look at me." Lissa continued. "I understand...Tell ya what, when this is all over, why don't you join the Shepherds?"

Christina looked at her with surprise. "Join the... do you really mean that?"

"Of course!" Lissa responded. "You help us get out of here and I'm sure Chrom will let you join. I'll even put in a good word with you for Robin."

Christina smiled. "That's very kind of you Lissa." She said. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Lissa said as she let go of her shoulder. "Now let's hurry up, we've wasted enough time here."

Christina just nodded and followed Lissa's lead.

* * *

In the dungeon, Robin had led Tharja, Marth, Stahl and Sully to a secret staircase hidden behind a wall. The staircase led up a couple of floors to another wall.

"Okay, this should be it." Robin said as he placed his hand on the wall. "Now we need a strong enough blast of magic to blow this wall and-"

Robin pushed his hand on a brick and the brick popped out of the other side of the wall. This cause Robin to fall over and break through the wall, the solid bricks falling on top of him but they did not hurt him. Robin peeked up and looked at the bricks.

"What in the world?" Robin muttered. He looked at the rocks, which were very light and felt completely fake. Robin then looked up and saw that he had stumbled upon a secret room. "This isn't supposed to be here."

The others walked into the dark room, trying to get a sense of their bearings. Tharja used her magic to create light in her hand and illuminate the room. The light revealed an altar of worship with several unlit candles around it. Above the altar was a mark. Robin closely examined the mark and scratched his head.

"That looks familiar..." Robin spoke.

"That's the mark of Grima." Tharja told him. "Altars like this are common throughout Plegia."

Marth gritted her teeth and gripped the handle of her sword in its sheath with rage and fear. "The fell dragon Grima... How could anyone worship such a monster?"

"Grima promises power and immortality." Tharja said. "It's very appealing and people are gullible enough to believe it."

Robin continued to stare at the altar, still scratching his head. He then came to a realization and looked at the back of his hand. The purple mark on his hand was the same as the mark hanging above the altar.

"What the hell..." Robin mumbled.

The others turned their attention to Robin and realized the same thing he did. Tharja quickly grabbed his hand and looked at the back of it.

"That's the mark of the fell dragon all right." Tharja said. "Looks like you have quite a colorful history, Robin." Tharja then looked up at Robin with a flushed expression. "It's so exciting and mysterious."

"This is not the time for this, Tharja." Robin said as he pulled his hand away. "Why would I have this on my hand? Why do I have the mark of the fell dragon on my hand?"

"You don't even know?" Marth asked.

"My first memories are meeting Chrom, Lissa and Frederick in a field." Robin told her. "I don't remember anything before that."

"Well, I heard that parents would often sacrifice their children to the fell dragon in order to gain his favor." Tharja stated. "Maybe that's the reason your girlfriend wanted you alive."

Robin looked at the back of his hand and thought with worry. "You really think that- Wait, my girlfriend?" Robin glared at Tharja.

"Oh, please, we all saw how you acted around her." Tharja said. "It was disgusting."

"Oh gods, Tharja, just please, get over it." Robin said. "Nothing was going to happen."

"Yeah right, you were already planning to have fell dragon babies with her." Tharja argued.

While Tharja and Robin argued, Marth stood back with Sully and Stahl, completely confused by all this. She turned to Sully. "Is there something I should know about these two?"

"Well, Tharja's a stalker who has the hots for Robin, who supposedly has feelings for Christina." Sully explained. "And Tharja's the overprotective crazy type."

"Oh, gods." Marth groaned. She then got between Robin and Tharja. "KNOCK IT OFF! THIS IS NO TIME FOR SUCH PETTY DRAMA!" She then turned to face Robin. "I want to question about that mark on your hand as much as possible, but that can wait. Right now we need to help the others."

"But I want to know as much as you do." Robin explained. "Captain Crellan and Christina both said they wanted to keep me alive. Is this the reason why?"

"Probably." Tharja responded. "Like I said about the sacrifices, they might just want to sacrifice you to gain favor with Grima."

Stahl then raises his hand to get everyone's attention, wincing in pain due to his untreated wounds. "Uh, why not just see if that book has any answers?"

Stahl points at the altar where a book laid. Marth looked at the book and skimmed through the pages. "It's a journal." She began to read some of the entries. "... 'Veroxi's child is unworthy. Yet another disappointment. Lord Validar acts normal, but we can tell he's becoming impatient. Will none be worthy to praise the fell dragon?' ..." She flipped to a new passage. "... 'Joined the Ylissean military today. They will have no idea of the truth of me. Must keep all Plegian ties severed'."

"Sounds like your girlfriend, Robin." Tharja interrupted.

"Stop it." Robin told her.

Marth gave them both a glare as she continued to read through the passages. "... 'Found a child near the temple of Naga today. Disgusting place, but the child carried one of Veroxi's old dark magic tomes. She could prove valuable. Her name is Christina, clearly an Ylissean name, not truly fitting for the daughter of a Grimleal'."

"Guess the book doesn't belong to my girlfriend!" Robin said to Tharja. "... No, GAH! Dammit!" Robin smacked himself in the face.

Marth continued. "... 'War has finally broken out between Ylisse and Plegia. Lord Validar's assassination attempt on the exalt had failed, yet she remains in the capitol as Plegian forces approach. They ask for our support from Sillfi and they will get it... after she is captured.'" Marth flipped through the next couple of pages. "... 'The war is over and the exalt is dead, but the Fire Emblem remains in the hands of the exalted bloodline. I convinced Christina to plan a Coup d'état. She's eager to test her wits against Chrom's fabled tactician. Gullible girl.'"

"This is General Otto's book." Robin realized. "So he's an actual Grimleal."

"Yes." Marth said, closing the book. "And he wants the Fire Emblem."

* * *

On the wall surrounded the 3rd Gate, Ricken used his wind Magic to blow most of the archers away. Gregor and the still injured Vaike fought off the soldiers who followed behind them up the wall.

"Can Vaike still move even though injured?" Gregor asked after stabbing a solider.

"Please." Vaike said. He took his ax a swiped it at a soldier from the side. The solider bumped into two more soldiers and they fell off the wall. "These injuries are just an inconvenience. Teach has got this."

Ricken looked around and took a sigh of relief. "Looks like that's the last of them."

"LOOK OUT!"

Ricken saw an Arrow flying right his face, but Gregor jumped in front and got stabbed in the back.

"Gregor!" Ricken called out.

On the Opposite wall, Captain Bitte had his bow and arrow drawn. The walls were separated, so it was impossible to attack him head on.

"You Shepherds die!" Bitte shouted. Without any chance for the Shepherds to react, Bitte quickly took an arrow, drew the arrow back in the bow and shot Gregor in the back again.

"Ayiyiy." Gregor groaned.

Bitte quickly drew his bow and arrow again and fired. Ricken tried to push Gregor out of the way, but the arrow struck Gregor on the side of his body. When Gregor stumbled out of the way, Ricken fired some wind magic in Bitte's direction. Bitte quickly dodged the attack, drawing the arrow as he moved and immediately fired the arrow after the magic passed. Ricken tried to cast his magic by holding his hand out, but the arrow struck Ricken's palm and through the inside of his arm.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ricken shouted in pain.

Bitte quickly drew another arrow.

"Hey, asshole! Looks like Teach has to teach you a lesson!" Vaike shouted.

Vaike threw his throwing axe at Bitte, but Bitte slid out of the way, causing the axe to fly over the wall. Bitte pulled back on his bow and fired at Vaike. The arrow struck Vaike right in his chest. A fatal wound, Vaike looks up from it to see another arrow strike him in the chest. The wound was grave as Vaike began to feel himself coughing up blood. As the Vaike fell to his knees, another arrow struck him in the chest. He tried to hold his body up, coughing up more blood.

"VAIKE!" Ricken screams. He looked to Gregor to see if he could help, but Gregor was stumbling to his feet. Ricken then looked toward Bitte, who had an arrow pointed at him this time.

"Killshot." Bitte said.

"How well can you die?"

Bitte quickly turned around and saw a sword come to strike him, but he quickly jumps out of the way. The sword clipped the arrow he had drawn, but missed the bow. Lon'qu kept quickly striking at Bitte, who kept dodging the sword strikes. Bitte quickly pulled another arrow, but instead of holding it back in the bow, he holds it with the arrowhead between his fingers. Lon'qu tried to swing his sword at him, but Bitte held back his sword arm and punched Lon'qu with the hand that had the arrowhead between his fingers. This caused Lon'qu to stumble back a bit, then Bitte took the arrow in his hands and uses it to stab Lon'qu in the gut. Lon'qu quickly held his stomach, falls to his knees and keeps his head down and reveals Virion, whom was a small distance behind him, firing an arrow at Bitte. Bitte quickly pulled an arrow to fire back and the arrows crashed into each other a few feet away from Bitte. Virion would quickly draw another arrow and fire while Bitte would fire another arrow to counter and protect himself.

"You're good. You're not from Ylisse, are you?" Bitte asked.

"That is true, but you will not have the honor of knowing my name." Virion responded. "You are low on arrows and will run out soon."

"After you." Bitte said.

Bitte drew two arrows at once and fires them. One of the arrows stopped Virion's arrow, but the other struck the band on his quiver, causing it to fall and roll off the wall along with the arrows in it.

"Oy." Virion said.

"Now you die!" Bitte shouted as he drew his arrow.

"CLASS IS IN SESSION!"

When Bitte turned his head, he saw Vaike, with all his strength, jump off the wall toward him with an axe picked up from one of the dead soldiers. Ricken used his good arm to send wind magic Vaike's way, sending him through the air a bit faster. Bitte couldn't turn in time, so he tried to jump back, but his legs were locked by Lon'qu, who was holding onto his legs. Bitte looked up at Vaike who took the axe and... splits Bitte's head open with it. The momentum caused them to stumble to the edge of the wall. Bitte fell over the wall and into the ravine below while Vaike lingered over the wall and almost fell over as Lon'qu grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ugh, blegh, did I get him?" Vaike asked as he coughed.

"You got him." Lon'qu nodded. "Let's get you healed."

Lon'qu offered his hand to help Vaike up, but Vaike passed as his breath became heavy and slow.

"Tell... *gasp, cough* Tell Lissa... to practice..." Vaike said. "Teach is... Teach's orders... kah..."

"I... I understand." Lon'qu said. "...Rest now...my friend."

Vaike smiled, closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

* * *

"We're almost there." Lissa said. "Lucky for us it seems that Chrom got rid of the rest of the baddies."

Christina stopped and looked down. When she did, Lissa turned around to her.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked.

"...I must be honest." Christina said. "This is all my fault."

"We've been over this." Lissa said. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Lissa explained. "...I planned it. All of it. General Otto told me...and I planned out everything."

Lissa stared at her. Not shocked, but didn't exactly see it coming.

Christina scoffed and laughed at herself. "And all for some stupid fantasy that will never come true." She pulled out her tome and tossed it on the floor. "That's my weapon. A Dark Magic Tome. I thought of killing you when we are alone."

Lissa looked at the tome and put both of her hands on her ax before glaring up at Christina. "...Why?" she asked not hiding the anger in her voice.

"It doesn't matter." Christina said. "I'm telling you now because...I'm not a killer. I will not kill you and...and the soldiers. Too many have died for such a stupid cause. Their blood is already on my hands. If you want to kill me do it. There is no reason you shouldn't."

Lissa stared her down, gripping the ax hard. Christina went to her knees and lowered her head giving Lissa a possible kill.

"...er...Don't you want to repent?" Lissa asked.

Christina looked up with her surprise. "W...what?" she asked.

"Don't you want to repent?" Lissa repeated. "Don't you want to make it up for all the people who died her? Don't you want to take responsibility for your actions?"

"I..yes of course." Christina said.

"Then help us!" Lissa said. "Tell your soldiers stand down. They will listen to you. Stop all of the death."

Lissa held out her hand to Christina, who hesitated, but gabbed her hand and allowed Lissa to pull her up.

"You are such a sweet girl." Christina said. "I am so sorry."

"Just call off your men and-" Lissa started. She was interrupted by a strange feeling. Christina's hand felt cold and it gripped Lissa's hand tightly.

Before Lissa can speak again, Christina had stabbed her in the stomach with the dagger. Her blood dripped down as the dagger was slowly pulled back, Lissa looked up at Christina and saw her eyes. Christina's eyes were dark and malevolent and she pushed Lissa back, making her drop her ax. Lissa put her arms over her wounds and try to stop the bleeding as she fell to her knees. Christina walked past her and picked up her spell book.

"I am not a Murderer." Christina's cold voice spoke as she walked away. "I will not kill you." Dark mist appeared between Christina and Lissa and materialized into Risen soldiers. "They will do it for me."

Christina disappeared behind the Risen as she left the hall. Lissa reached for her ax and stood up to face the Risen. The Risen slowly approached her wielding there swords. Lissa had no choice but to fight now.


	9. Pretender

**Next chapter up! I hope it lives up to the ever impressive standards of my Fans. And Remember I love Reviews! It makes me feel relevant and ****important.**

**So Review Below let me know! ^^**

* * *

Christina walked up the castle stairway. Flipping through her dark tome and re checking the contents as she left and entered a corridor.

"I don't need to watch anymore of this massacre." She said to herself. "Once they're gone I won't have to think about-"

"_Tell ya what, when this is all over, why don't you join the Shepherds?"_

Christina flipped around in a panic to see where the voice came from. There was no one there. "...Who-"

"_Is that all? I thought it was something serious."_

Christina turned around again and saw no one. "R-Robin? What is he-"

"_You have the chance to be marked in History now. Don't fail me."_

"G-General?" Christina kept turning around trying to find out where the voices are coming from.

"_Should we ask her to play with us?"_

Christina froze.

"_Who is she?"_

"_She told me her name...I don't remember."_

"_Leave her alone. Looks like that's all she wants."_

"No..."

"_...Help..."_

…

"_...Please..."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_...I told you...Christina..."_

"STOP IT!" Christina screamed as she began flailing her tome around. She was trying to hit something she couldn't see. "STOOOOP!"

_"You are Sick!"_

"Get out of my Head Robin!" Christina cried. "GET OUT!"

"_You're allowing people you've known for years die...and You betrayed the one person who offered you redemption...why?"_

"Because I have to!" Christina shouted.

"_Why do you have to?"_

"I JUST DO!"

"_Not good enough! Why? !"_

"I DO!"

"_WHY? !"_

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Christina scream echoed throughout the fortress as she fell to her knees. Crying her eyes out she threw her tome against the wall.

"W-w-wh-wa-wha-what can I-I do?" She asked. The voices didn't answer back. "Please don't leave now...I don't want to be alone again..."

* * *

At the third gate, Chrom, Frederick and Kellam finally arrived. They saw the mass of dead soldiers around the area. Maribelle was tending to Gregor's back and trying to heal the wounds. Lon'qu had a bandage over the area of his face that he got punched in and was drinking down some vulnerary. Ricken had bandages over his hand, but he was wimpering over Vaike's body which they brought back to the gate.

"Vaike..." Chrom spoke.

Ricken looked up and saw Chrom, his eyes glazed over. "He... He didn't make it..."

Chrom took a step forward and took a look at his rival/friend. He kneeled down beside him.

"How did he die?" Chrom asked.

"The archer captain gave us trouble." Lon'qu answered. "He took him out at the cost of his life to save Ricken."

Chrom looked over at Ricken, who was close to bursting out in tears. Chrom put his hand on Ricken's shoulder and no words needed to be said.

BOOM!

A part of the fortress above them blew away. No large chunks of rock fell, but the Shepherds grabbed their weapons and prepared to fight as smoke came out of the destroyed area.

"Down we go!"

Robin dropped down onto the wall, followed by Tharja, Sully and Stahl.

"Robin?" Chrom asked. "What were you doing in there?"

"We took a detour." Robin answered as he slid down a ladder to meet them. "We stopped by the gift shop. Didn't know if we should get you a T-shirt or a hat." When Robin got off the ladder, he saw Vaike's corpse and his expression sank. "Oh, gods..."

"Yeah, we were pretty overwhelmed." Lon'qu stated. "We were able to hold them off and I don't think there are any more left in the castle."

"We need to hurry and get to the harbor soon." Chrom said. "We don't know when Otto might attempt to storm the fortress."

"Wait, Chrom, there's something you got to see first." Robin said. "Hey, Marth, toss me that journal!" Robin looks up at the wall to see Tharja climbing down the ladder, but no Marth. "Where did she go?"

"Oh, so Marth WAS with you, just as Christina said." Chrom said.

Robin froze for a second and turned to Chrom. "You guys ran into Christina?"

"Yeah, she and Lissa should be catching up to us-"

"You left her alone with Lissa?" Robin asked. "Damn it! Okay..." Robin quickly paced around and thought to himself. "All right, I'm gonna run back in there and see if I can't find Lissa! You all stay here! I'll be right back!" Robin starts running in the direction Chrom and the others came from. "Don't open that drawbridge!"

"Hey, Robin, wait!" Chrom shouted.

Robin already ran into the fortress.

* * *

Lissa swung her axe, trying to keep the Risen back. She was swinging wildly with just one arm while her other arm was putting pressure on her wound to slow the bleeding.

"Stay back!" Lissa screamed as she swung the axe. "Stay back, you ugly... hrrm... uglies!"

The Risen stopped for a second and looked at each other as if they were confused. The leader then swung his sword and knocked the axe out of Lissa's hand, which also knocked her backwards. Lissa fell onto her back and crawled back to keep away from the Risen until her back was up against the wall. The Risen approached her, put his hand on her hair and pulled her head up, exposing her neck. Lissa whimpered as the Risen blade came close to her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

A large slash came from behind the Risen as they turned into a purple haze. Lissa saw through the haze and saw Marth save her life. The Risen then quickly gathered to attack Marth, but she fended them off with ease and defended Lissa. As Marth fought off the Risen, it seemed that more kept appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm going to cut you a path!" Marth said to Lissa. "Once I do, you get to the gate with the others!"

"But what about you?" Lissa asked.

"I'll be fine." Marth said before cutting down one Risen, then another and then another, creating a path. "GO!"

Lissa got up, still holding her wound, and ran off as Marth held off the Risen. Lissa got away, but Marth became surrounded.

"I guess I'll die here then..." Marth muttered.

Marth went to charge at the Risen, but a force of dark magic hit the Risen, almost hitting Marth. Marth turned around, noticed the Risen had stopped moving and saw that Christina had cast a spell as if it intended to hit Marth.

"You..." Christina said. "This is all your fault! If you didn't interfere, everything would have gone perfectly!"

Marth then turned to Christina and held up a blade stance. "Your plan was doomed from the start. "Your own vanity made it so."

"SHUT UP!" Christina yelled as she shot another blast of dark magic at Marth.

Marth held up Flachion and the magic hit the blade, which blocked the magic force. When the magic stopped, Marth jumped across the distance between them and slashed at Christina. Christina used her tome to block the sword and she kicked Marth in the stomach. Christina gathered dark magic in her hand and charged at Marth while she was recovering, but Marth rolled out of the way and Christina punched the floor as a result, which caused a crater to form where she had hit. Chrisitna quickly jumped out of Marth's range before she could attack again. The two women then stared each other down, waiting for the other to make her move.

* * *

Lissa ran down the corridors, becoming a little lost, so she stopped and looked around.

"LISSA!"

Lissa turned her head and saw that Robin was coming toward her. "Oh, thank heavens." Lissa sighed.

When Robin got up to her, the first thing he did was check her injury. "Wow, this is bad. How are you able to walk?"

"I'm tougher than I look." Lissa answered. "But that's not important. Robin, Christina's a traitor."

"Yeah, I know." Robin told her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, but that Marth person is back there fighting off the Risen." Lissa responded. "You have to help her."

"Okay." Robin said. "Now you go down this corridor here and then take the first right. That should take you to where the others are waiting. And have Maribelle heal that."

"All right. Be careful." Lissa told him.

"You too." Robin said and the two ran off their separate ways.

* * *

Christina and Marth stared each other down in a small arena-like area surrounded by Risen.

"Don't you understand what you're doing?" Marth asked. "Your actions will lead the world to ruin!"

"Ruin?" Christina asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you take the Fire Emblem and revive Grima, it will bring about the world's end."

"Revive Grima?" Christina asked. "Who would try to do something stupid like that?"

"But you're a Grimleal-"

"No, I believe in Naga. I was raised by her temple. Don't try to confuse me with all the bullshit of reviving the fell dragon!"

"But the Risen here..."

"Just because I can summon the Risen doesn't mean I am a Grimleal. It's something I learned from my tome."

Marth thought for a moment. A smile crossed her lips as she chuckled.

"What the hell's so funny? !" Christina asked, irritated.

"You honestly have no idea, do you?" Marth spoke. "It seems you're just a pawn."

"I am not a pawn!" Christina yelled.

"General Otto would think otherwise." Marth said as she pulled out the journal. "We found this in a secret altar to Grima. It has everything you should know." Marth tossed the journal to Christina's feet. "Take a look."

Christina looked down at the book, pure fright of the truth in her eyes as sweat peaked down her neck. She clenched her fist and released another burst of magic at Marth. Marth barely had enough time to block the attack and fell off balance.

"I DON'T HAVE TO!" Christina yelled, shooting another blast of magic immediately after, which Marth blocks. "I KNOW THE TRUTH!" Christina fired another blast of magic at Marth, who could feel the strain on her back ankle as she doesn't have time to adjust her defensive stance. "I'LL HELP THE GENERAL BECOME KING AND WHEN HE DOES, I'LL BECOME QUEEN!" She fires a large magic blast that knocked Falchion out of Marth's hands and behind a horde of Risen. "And I WILL BE remembered for it!"

Christina shot another blast of dark magic at Marth, which hit her and Marth could feel the life being drained out of her. That happened for a few seconds, then Christina used a force of magic to slam Marth into a stone wall and Marth falls over. Christina could hear the brief gasps in Marth's breath, indicating she was not dead yet. With a few deep breaths, Christina took a step back.

"Risen, finish her off." Christina ordered.

Two of the nearby Risen drew their weapons and approached her body. Before they got within a foot of her, a sword cut through both of the Risen and they disappeared in a purple haze. Chrisitna tried to steady her breath when she saw the wielder of the blade.

"Robin..." Christina muttered.


	10. Confrontation

**Alright the next chapter is here. I Wrote it, then edited it, reedited,** **and then edited it again. I'd like to thank MewBladeXxX for being a Beta for this chapter. First time I ever used a Beta, so let's see if there is a difference.**

**Review Below, Let Me Know! ^^**

* * *

Lissa comes stumbling through the gate doors to the outside. There she saw where the other Shepard's had all gathered.

"Chrom!" Lissa shouted as she stumbled down onto the ground.

Chrom turned and saw his sister in that wounded state. "Lissa!" Chrom shouted in concern.

"Lissa, darling!" Maribelle gasped as she ran over to her friend. Without any hesitation, Maribelle used her Mend staff to heal Lissa.

Chrom went over to kneel by his sister's side. "Robin went after you, did you see him?"

"We passed each other in the hall." Lissa answered. "He went to go help Marth. Chrom, Christina can summon Risen! She's the one behind all this!"

"Figures." Frederick spoke up. "It seems like everyone has a treacherous mind, milord."

Chrom thought about this situation for a moment until Virion called out from his position on the wall.

"Prince, you must see this!" Virion called, Lon'qu standing next to him. "Smoke is rising from the city!"

Chrom left Lissa's side and climbed the ladder up the wall to see what Virion was talking about. Chrom saw black smoke rising from within the city harbor.

"The ports are on fire?" Chrom asked.

"No... just the boats." Lon'qu stated. "Otto's soldiers set them all ablaze along with any chance of our escape plan succeeding."

"How did they know about that, though?" Virion wondered. "They wouldn't just decide to burn their boats on a whim."

Chrom slammed his fist against his palm. "Christina, she must've overheard our plan and got the word out. I'm such a fool."

Frederick climbed up the ladder, stood beside Chrom and peered at the burning smoke in the distance.

"That's not good." Frederick said. "What do we do now?"

Chrom thought for a moment. He wasn't the tactician. Robin was, and strategy wasn't his forte. "Since we're not being attacked right now, we can say that most of the soldiers in the fortress have been killed?"

"It would be wise to assume." Frederick responded.

"We can either stay here and allow Otto to continue his siege, or we can go and try to break it ourselves." Chrom said.

"That is exactly how he defeated the Plegians at Ylisstol, milord." Frederick pointed out. "We can stay put and hope the siege is lifted, but if Lissa is right and Christina is the one who can summon Risen, we risk her lowering the gates and having us pit against the two forces. However, leaving the safety of these walls will have us go up against Otto's best forces, which is simply crazy."

Chrom turned to Frederick. "So what do you suggest we do, Frederick?"

"You must think for a moment, milord." Frederick answered. "You must ask yourself 'what would Robin do'?"

"He would take the crazy option." Chrom immediately answered with the first thing at the top of his head.

Frederick smiled. "Very good, milord."

Chrom nodded at Frederick and began to descend down the ladder. Once he got back to the group, he found Lissa crying near Vaike's body and arguing with Maribelle.

"No you're wrong!" Lissa shouted. "He's not dead! We just need to heal him up and he'll wake up! That's all!"

"Lissa, darling-" Maribelle tried to speak to her, but Lissa just pushed her away.

"He's not dead! He's not!" Lissa cried.

Chrom was about to go over to speak with her, but Lon'qu walked past him and pulled Lissa away from Vaike.

"Let go of me!" Lissa cried. "Stop it! STOP-"

Lon'qu put his hands on Lissa shoulders, to make her look at him. His arms shook and he gasped in his breathing being so close to a woman. "Before he died," he stated clearly pronouncing every word he spoke. "Vaike said to me...to tell you to practice. Teach's orders."

Lissa let out all of her tears and cried. She smothered her face into Lon'qu and hugged him tightly. Lon'qu's nerves froze as he neither embraced her nor pushed her away.

* * *

*Well, this is just swell.* Robin thought.

Right now, he stood between Christina and a nearly dead Marth, who can't defend herself right now, and Christina had an army of Risen surrounding them. Robin just stared down Christina, who had a confused, yet terrifying look on her face.

"You look like shit." Robin said. "Stressful day?"

Christina just stood there, her right hand twitching without any clear thought or motion. The Risen around them were snarling and gasping.

"Are you gonna say something or am I gonna have to cast the first magic bolt?" Robin asked.

Christina looked to her right for a moment, looking at nothing in particular.

"... Wh-where's Lissa?" Christina asked.

"She's safe now." Robin responded. "By now, she's probably back with the other Shepherds, telling them of your treachery. You won't be able to fool anyone else."

Christina then looked to her left, then down. She nodded her head a little bit. "Good... that's good..."

Robin paused for a moment. "... 'Good'?"

Christina looked up at him. "That means I didn't kill her. It means that I'm not a murderer after all."

Robin's stomach churned with disgust. "'Not a murderer'? Who are you kidding!"

Christina looked up at him with a sense of shock.

"Look around you!" Robin shouted. "This fortress is littered with corpses! These soldiers all died following the plan YOU came up with! Their blood is on your hands! You may not have killed anyone directly, but you killed all of these soldiers who fought today! You murdered ALL of them!"

"No, no, nononononono!" Christina panicked. "I did not kill any of them! I would never kill anyone! I'm NOT a killer!"

Robin sighed, put his hand on his face and scratched between his eyes. "You know, Christina, it's very sad. Last night, you told me how much you want peace. Saying that no one is ever satisfied with it. After seeing all of this today, you're just a hypocrite."

Christina clenched her tome tightly to her chest.

"And the worst part is you're just a pawn being used by a power-hungry sociopath." Robin stated.

"SHUT UP! ! !" Christina screamed.

Christina conjured up dark magic from her tome and shot a bolt of it at Robin. Robin quickly used his Fire tome and shot a fireball at the dark magic. Christina kept up her assault and Robin used his magic to keep himself on the defensive. At one point, the dark magic struck Robin's tome and shredded it to bits. While the bits of the tome fluttered around his hands, Christina stopped and began to take some breaths as she tried to calm herself down. At this time, Marth began to motion and lifted her head up to see what was happening.

"You know what, Robin?" Christina spoke. "I am a murderer! I've sent people to their deaths or them to take other lives! I do not care anymore! Nothing... None of that matters! I am just sick of everything! I. Will. Kill. You!"

Christina charged up the dark magic in her tome, readying a final attack. Robin stood perfectly still as he drew the steel sword, the last weapon he had.

"You know what, Christina?" Robin asked. "You won't."

Robin threw the sword onto the ground.

"YOU DON'T THINK I WILL?!" Christina yelled.

"No, you won't." Robin responded.

Marth looked around for Falchion and tried to reach for it, but her body was in so much pain that she couldn't.

"You had plenty of chances to kill me before this even began." Robin stated. "Last night was probably your best chance. I was completely unaware of anything you were going to do. You could've poisoned my drink and I wouldn't have even noticed." Robin noticed that Christina's entire body was shaking.

"Th-that's because-" Christina was about to say.

"Crellan even said he had orders to try and keep me alive while my friends were being slaughtered." Robin added. "I am the Shepherds' chief tactician; killing me should be a priority. So why was he ordered to give me a chance to stay alive?"

"Because-"

"Because you ordered him to." Robin interrupted. "You tried to keep me alive while trying to kill my friends. Even when we fought, you aimed at Tharja and not me. You were concerned about me, and you will not kill me!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Christina released the magic.

Robin didn't move a single inch and the magic missed him, destroying a part of the wall behind him. Christina was frozen in her motion, shaking, sweat beading down on her and wide-eyed. Robin smiled.

"I knew it." Robin said.

"But... why... why can't I-" Christina mumbled.

A black aura surrounded Christina and she was attacked by black magic. She screamed in agonizing pain for a few seconds before the black aura disappeared and she fell to the ground like a ragdoll. The attack on Christina caused all of the Risen in the hall to disappear in a puff of black mist, revealing that Tharja had cast that dark magic spell on her.

"I waited too long to do that." Tharja said.

Robin took a few steps forward and saw that Christina was still breathing. Robin then noticed that the journal was on the floor by her and picked it up. He opened it up to a page and held the page to Christina's face.

"If you're still conscious, read this." Robin said.

Christina had moved ever so slightly, indicating that she was reading the page. "...Gullible..." she mumbled under her breath. "Grimleal...Fire Emblem..." her breathing became heavy. "...Lies...he promised I...would be the princess...that I can be remembered..."

"Can we kill her now?" Tharja asked. Robin held up his hand to indicate her to hold on. Tharja scoffed and turned away.

Marth began to get to her feet and looked over at Robin speaking with Christina.

"You seem like you are very troubled." Robin said. "I don't know what happened in your childhood to make you this way and I won't pretend to. These crimes you committed, you'll never be free from them, but if you still have a conscious you can start over and try to make a new life for yourself."

"Just kill me." Christina said. "It will be better for everyone."

Tharja turned around ready to oblige, but Robin turned her away again.

"Better for everyone? Or just Easier for you?" Robin asked. Christina did not answer. "Of course it would be easier to just die right here. No one would want to live with something like this. It will be more difficult, but if you can remember this, and use this as a lesson. Try to move on with your life and try not to make this mistake again. Who knows what will happen?"

Robin stood up and began to walk away. Tharja glanced at him, then back at Christina, then back at Robin. "You're just gonna let her live after all of this?" She asked.

"There is no point to kill her Tharja." Robin said. "Just let her be."

Thaja hissed at his comment and held her tome close. "Kill joy."

Marth reached down and picked up Falchion. She glanced at Christina who tried to pick her self up, her sheer motion showed that she was giving little effort. She then looked over toward Robin. "Robin-"

"GYUAAGHH!"

A sword slashed Robin across his chest. Blood spilled onto the moment was one of fear. The man welding the sword was Valis the Torturer. His body was burned, blood was stained all over his body, and large open wounds littered his body, but he was still alive. "You die today boooooy!"

Robin staggered back, putting his hands over the wound to try and stop the bleeding, but the wound was too large.

"YOU DIE FIRST!" Tharja screamed unleashing her dark magic upon Valis. Valis defneded himself as Tharja's rage engulfed her.

Robin leaned himself against the wall feeling the pain of his wound. Marth quickly ran up to him to check on the wound. The bleeding had stained Robin's clothes and made it difficult for her to see, so she ripped it off. When she saw that the slash across the chest wasn't as big as they initially thought, though still pretty deep, she pressed the ripped clothes against the wound to keep pressure on it. As the fight raged behind them, Marth thought for a moment.

"Wait, I still have a Vulnerary." Marth said.

She quickly pulled out the Vulnerary and held it to Robin's lips so he could sip the healing potion. After a few moments, the wound stopped bleeding badly, but it was still visible, though the worst was over.

"Thanks, Marth, I owe ya." Robin said, then looked around. "My sword..." He found his sword, ran over to grab it.

As soon as he grabbed his sword, he turned toward Tharja and Valis' fight. Valis cuts through Tharja's tome and pierced her right through the chest, under the breast, clean through her.

"THARJA!" Robin yells.

Valis pushed Tharja down and she began to bleed out.

"Nighty-night, gally." Valis said.

"YOU DASTARD!" Robin shouted.

Robin swung his sword, but Valis blocked. Robin kept on attacking furiously at Valis, striking blow after blow, while Valis defended with his sword. In one brief moment, Valis knocked Robin back with a backhand, but in that moment, Marth charged in and slashed Valis, which cut him a bit across his fat stomach. Valis stumbled back and almost fell over.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Marth questioned.

"Willpower, gally!" Valis responded as he was swung his sword down onto her.

Marth blocked it with Flachion and tried to counter, but Valis blocked that strike. Robin came in from the side and slashed at him and Valis was forced to swing back and forth between Robin and Marth. Eventually, Robin was able to cut off his sword arm.

"GLYAAAA!" Valis yelled in pain as he stumbled back.

As Robin charged in for the killing blow, Valis grabbed the sword with his other arm and knocked the sword out of Robin's hands. He then slammed into Robin and knocked him into Marth, knocking them into the wall. Valis went to go for the killing slash, but he froze just as his sword was about to cut their heads off.

"I... can't move!" Valis groaned.

A dark aura appeared around Valis and Robin and Marth realized that Christina was holding her tome and casting dark magic on him.

"Christina, what you doin' gally?" Valis asked. "You had a job to do, you stupid cu-"

Using the magic, Christina ripped off his other arm.

"AAAAGHGAH!" Valis yelled.

"You are a sick, twisted sadist, Valis!" Christina said. "The world will be better off without you."

"You won't kill me!" Valis pointed out. "You ain't no murderer!"

Valis was able to turn his head to look at her, but he saw that her eyes were as cold and dead as the night.

"You're wrong." Christina simply said.

Valis' body began to rip itself apart, chunk by chunk, piece by piece, in a very gruesome way.

"GLYAAAHAAAHH! GLYYAAAAHHH!"

Valis' body was torn apart until it disappeared into dust. After he was gone, Christina let down her eyes and her eyes seemed to return to normal. Robin and Marth glared at her for a moment until Robin realized that Tharja was still hurt.

"Tharja!" Robin exclaimed as he quickly ran over to her. He could still hear her gasping for air and immediately pressed his hands against the wound to stop the bleeding. "Don't worry, Tharja, you're going to be all right! Marth, I need a Vulnerary!"

Marth stood there, agape for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I used my last one on you. There's nothing more I can do."

Robin then turned to Christina, who was looking at them.

"Christina, do you have anything?" Robin asked. "Please!"

Christina just stared at them, her expression was one of fear and it was clear that she had nothing that could help. Robin then felt a cold hand touch the side of his face. Tharjas hand. He looked down at her to see her eyes half closed, but she was still smiling.

"It's alright..." Tharja whispered. "...I wouldn't imagine it ending any way better."

"It's going to end." Robin said to her. "You survived worse."

"I'm sorry Robin." Tharja said. "I can't help you anymore. Just thank you."

"For what?" Robin asked.

Tharja just smiled at him. He never seen her smile this way before. It was...different. Her hand fell from his face...and her breathing stopped...

"Tharja? THARJA!"


	11. Breaking the Siege

**Wow, the response for the Beta last chapter was very positive! ^^ I guess I should use one more often. Great job by the stories Beta, MewBladeXxX for taking the time to look over it. And Better for not leaking any spoilers...I'm paranoid like that.**

**The response I got for Tharja dyeing last chapter...not so much. I know it's tragic and sad. It's just the way I saw the story going. I'm sorry...BTW, you can stop sending the angry-hate letters now. 'No names please'! O_O!**

**Anyway we are getting close to the end now. I hope you ****enjoy the last few chapters.**

**Review Below, let me know! ^^';**

* * *

It was a dark, cold room. The floor was hard stone, and uncomfortable to lay on so the young girl had to sit up against the wall to sleep.

_"I hate coming back to this place."_

A single sliver of light creaked through the door that descended down the stairs. The ray hit the girl in the face.

_"Where are the priests? Did they forget about me again-STOP! This isn't happening now!"_

The girl got up and tried to walk to the door. It taunted her and just moved further away.

_"Stop it! Just let me leave!"_

The door disappeared and the light with it. Once the light was gone, hundreds of people surrounded the girl...no, not people...corpses. Corpses of the soldiers she killed. Blaming her...

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry!...I'M SORRY!"_

* * *

SLAP!

A stinging slap to the face brought Christina back to reality. She looked at Marth, who snapped her back to reality. Looking past Marth, she saw Robin still mourning over Tharja's lifeless body.

"ANSWER ME!" Marth yelled.

"Ans-answer what?" Christina asked.

"All this death! All this pointless fighting. What did you expect to get out of it?!" Marth questioned.

Christina just shook her head. "I don't know-"

Marth slapped Christina again. "That's bullshit! What is your ultimate goal from all of this?!"

"I don't know!" Christina cried a little bit.

Marth was ready to hit her again, tired of her pointless repetition.

"Marth, stop it." Robin spoke up.

Marth and Christina both looked over at him. He had picked up Tharja's body, held it in his arms and began to walk away.

"... Let's go." Robin simply said.

"But what about her?" Marth asked.

"I don't care." Robin said coldly.

A knife might as well have been plunged into Christina's heart. She didn't understand why, but those three words felt heavier than anything she had ever felt before. Marth gave just one disgusted look at Christina one last time before leaving with Robin.

* * *

Outside the fortress, General Otto's army stood at attention, waiting for any signal. General Otto himself was riding on a heavily-armored horse. Next to him was Captain Yusa, another heavily-armored man on another heavily-armored horse.

"This is taking too long." Yusa spoke. "Christina should have lowered the bridges by now."

"Be patient, Yusa." Otto told him. "She won't fail us."

"What do we do with her when we're done here?" Yusa asked.

"Decapitate her." Otto answered. "Lord Validar doesn't need pawns like her."

When those words were spoken, the bridge began to lower.

"About time." Otto said. "Now let's burn the corpses and-"

Otto was surprised to see that the Shepherds stood across the drawbridge at the gate, ready to engage in battle.

"They're still alive?!" Otto exclaimed. "No way they killed all of them." Otto drew his sword in rage and clenched it with anger. "Yusa, charge them and bring me the Fire Emblem!"

"Yes sir!" Yusa saluted before pulling out his axe and swinging it forward, signaling the cavalry to charge.

The cavalry charged forward, brandishing their weapons. Meanwhile, across the bridge, Frederick stood next to Chrom and watched as the cavalry came forward.

"They took the bait, milord." Frederick said.

"Perfect." Chrom responded. "All right, fall back!"

Chrom and the Shepherds began to move back just as the cavalry crossed over the bridge. The only one who stood at the end of the bridge was Kellam and the cavalry just rode past him at first.

"Uh, they can't see me, either." Kellam said.

Kellam then speared one of the horsemen off their horse as they were crossing. As the cavalry passed into the outside corridor, Ricken and Virion stood on opposite sides of the wall, shooting magic and arrows at them respectively.

Frederick then rallied with Sully and Stahl, who found their horses in the stable.

"All right, time to meet the enemy!" Frederick yelled and charged off.

"About damn time!" Sully shouted.

Sully and Stahl then charged after Frederick and they engaged the horseman in the corridor.

* * *

Robin returned to the gate and found that it was closed, separating the corridor from the main gate. The only person left back was Maribelle, next to Vaike's corpse.

"Robin, there you-" Maribelle was about to say until she Tharja. "What happened?"

Robin walked past her toward Vaike's corpse. "She's dead." Robin placed her body right next to Vaike's. He then took her dark magic tome, placed it over her chest and he wrapped her arms around it. He then heard the fighting happening on the other side of the gate. "Who the hell lowered the gate?"

"Chrom did." Maribelle answered. "He suggested taking the fight to them."

"Oh, that's just stupid!" Robin exclaimed. "I'm gone for 5 minutes and the enemy's coming clear across the bridge... The bridge... Maribelle, where's Ricken?"

"O-on the wall." Maribelle responded.

Robin looked back on Tharja and put his hands on her tome. "I'm going to need to borrow this one more time, Tharja." He slipped the tome out of her hands and climbed up the ladder to the wall.

* * *

Captain Yusa began to cross the bridge with his cavalry. He saw his soldiers being speared down by Kellam and when he passed by him, he took out his axe and clipped Kellam's shield in half. Kellam fell back and almost got trampled on by the horses. Yusa then felt an arrow bounce off the back of his heavy helmet. Turning around and he saw Virion on the wall. Yusa pulled out a javelin and threw it at Virion, which barely missed him.

"Oh dear!" Virion said with alarm in his voice.

He then saw another javelin flying right for him and he dodged that before it pierced his stomach. Yusa was about to attack him again when he heard more fighting up ahead. He saw Frederick cutting down his soldiers. He then charged toward Frederick, readying his axe. Frederick saw Yusa coming at him and ducked down as Yusa swung for a decapitation. Both men turned their horses around after they missed. Frederick spun his axe around to make sure it still worked well and both men charged at each other. They swung their axes at the same time and the axes collided with each other, and Yusa's larger axe knocked Frederick's smaller axe out of his hand.

"Damn!" Frederick muttered.

As Frederick turned around for another pass, he pulled out a sword with a smaller reach than Yusa's axe. As the two came around for their second attack, Frederick was able to block the axe with his sword, disrupting Yusa's rhythm a little bit and forcing his axe to slip from his hand.

Lissa came out of her cover and was only a few meters away from this jousting fight going on.

"Oh, come on, Frederick." Lissa muttered to herself.

Yusa pulled out an medium sized axe that bordered on the edge of large, and he charged at Frederick before he got a chance to turn his horse around. When Frederick did get his horse around, Yusa had already begun his swinging motion and struck Frederick in the chest plate. The impact from the attack sent Frederick falling off his horse to the ground, the axe still embedded in him.

"FREDERICK!" Lissa screamed.

* * *

_"I don't care!"_

"Stop saying that!"

_"I don't care!_"

"Why won't you stop!"

_"I don't care!"_

"Why did you have to say that?"

_"Damn it! I don't care anymore!"_

_Young Christina stood alone in the basement crying. "I don't care about those stupid stupids!" she said. "They don't care about me, why should I care about them! They ignore me! They forget me! WELL FORGET THEM! I will be great! They. Will. Remember. Me!"_

"I don't want to remember..."

_Young Christina stood in the orphanage. The corpses of the children and the temple priests before her. She was crying and holding her magical tome close to her. General Otto entered the orphanage and saw the dead bodies everywhere. He walked up to the young Christina and knelt down._

_"Did you do all this?" Otto asked._

_"I killed them..." Christina cried. "I killed them...I...I didn't mean...I just wanted to show off some magic and..."_

_"It's alright It's alright." Otto assured her. "You dear are meant for a greater purpose now. Come with me, and I'll help you forget this tragedy."_

Christina was rolled up into a ball crying her eyes out. "I am evil." she murmured. "There is nothing I can do to change that."

_"You seem like you are very troubled."_

Christina lifted her head head up and looked around. "R-Robin?"

_"I don't know what happened in your childhood to make you this way and I won't pretend to. These crimes you committed, you'll never be free from them, but if you still have a conscious you can start over and try to make a new life for yourself."_

"I...I can't..."

_"No one would want to live with something like this. It will be more difficult, but if you can remember this, and use this as a lesson. Try to move on with your life and try not to make this mistake again. Who knows what will happen?"_

Christina buried her head back into her knees. "I don't think I can..."

* * *

General Otto stood outside the gate and could hear his victory close at hand.

"Good job, Yusa." Otto spoke. "Time to take some of the glory for myself now."

General Otto was about to order a charge when a soldier comes running up to him.

"General! The Ylissean army has been seen approaching the city!"

"What?!" Otto reacted. "Why?!"

"Sir, they're led by the pegasus knight with the scarlet hair! Not only that, the rest of the Shepherds have already entered the city and engaged our forces on the other side of the city!"

"The other Shep-!" Otto looks at the fortress. "Gods damn them!"

* * *

Cordelia flew over the walls and saw the battles taking place. Panne and Nowi together in their beastly forms terrified the soldiers and made quick work of Otto's outer defenses. Behind Panne and Nowi, Libra and Gaius went after soldiers they had missed while receiving support from Miriel, who pretty much handled the cleanup. Most of the soldiers began to retreat or surrender on sight.

"I hope we arrived in time." Cordelia muttered to herself. "Robin was right."

_(Flashback)_

_The other day, when the Shepherds returned to the Fortress after engaging the Risen. Christina had explained her plan to Robin and the others._

_"This could really work." Robin said. "Good work, Christina."_

_Christina turned her head away and blushed. "Aw, shucks, it was nothing."_

_Robin then walked over to Cordelia and whispered something to her while Christina was being girly._

_"Cordelia, when you meet up with Chrom and the others," he whispered. "Tell them to split the forces in half."_

_"Why?" Cordelia asked._

_"Insurance." Robin continued. "Tell them to march on an hour after the first force leaves. And any of the Army you can gather would be helpful as well."_

_Robin then noticed General Otto approaching them. "Inform them of the plan, okay?" Robin asked openly._

_"All right." Cordelia nodded._

_Cordelia flew upward on her pegasus and flew toward Ylisstol._

_(End Flashback)_

"Daring." Cordelia said. "Just like him..."

* * *

Frederick hit the ground with a motionless thud. Lissa ran to him to see if she could heal him, but she see that Yusa was quickly turning around and was eyeing her down. Lissa knew she had to get to Frederick, but if she were to take another step forward, she'd get hit by that axe. She took a step back and almost tripped as she stepped on top of the axe that slipped out of Yusa's hands earlier. Lissa looked down at the axe and took a big gulp. She leaned down and picked up the axe that was bigger than she was, and heavier, too. She held it with both arms and eyed down Yusa.

"Foolish girl, you can't even hold that thing up." Yusa said.

Lissa took several deep breaths as she tried to get a good handle on the axe.

"This is for you, Teach." Lissa said.

"HYAH!" Yusa yelled as he had his horse charged, his axe held up high.

Out of nowhere, Frederick got up, swining the axe embedded in his chest up at Yusa and it struck Yusa in the stomach, dismounting him from his horse. The horse then ran by Lissa, who was pale as a ghost to see Frederick rise up from the dead so suddenly.

"You all right, Lady Lissa?" Frederick asked.

As he turned to face her, Lissa saw that his armor was pierced, but she could see the flesh underneath was perfectly fine. The attack wasn't as deep as first thought. Yusa, not so lucky, as indicated by the puddle of blood he was lying in. Lissa just dropped the giant axe and was just shaking. Frederick hurried over to her amidst all the fighting and helped escort her away.

"Calm down. Everything's all right now." Frederick told her.

* * *

Chrom was surrounded by 5 soldiers. They kept there distance, and Chrom's attention. "Theres to many of them." he muttered. "Maybe this wasn't such a bright idea."

"Behind you!"

Chrom turned around and saw a solider charging at him. Chrom quickly parried the attack and struck the solider down. One of the other soldiers charged when Chroms back was turned, but Marth had swooped in and struck the solider down.

"It's you..." Chrom muttered.

"Thought you could use a hand." Marth answered.

"Much appreciated."

* * *

Everything had gone to hell in a matter of moments. Otto's forces were in a Panic and even his calvary had fallen in their charge.

"Damn it!" Otto snapped. "I will have the Fire Emblem!" He drew his large sword and rallied his elite guard. "CHARGE!"

Otto's soldiers charged, with the General right behind them. They crossed the bridge and engaged the Shepherds. Otto crossed and looked around, and found Chrom fighting off soldiers in front of the gate.

"There you are!" Otto said. His horse stepped off the bridge and-

"RICKEN NOW!"

Otto looked up and saw that, on the wall, Robin and Ricken opposite him, had powered their Tomes and released their Magic at the Bridge. The soldiers on the bridge had enough time to get off, either crossing or falling back, but when the magic struck the bridge, the explosion blew it away. Otto looked back and saw that he had his back to the massive trench that surrounded the fortress. He was trapped. Hiding on the wall, Lon'qu and Gregor jumped down toward Otto.

"RAAAGGH!"

"Gregor too old for this!"

Lon'qu dragged Otto and his horse down to the ground, while Gregor landed on the ground and rolled.

"Ow, Gregor break something..." Gregor groaned.

Lon'qu got off the ground first and swung at Otto, but Otto reached for his sword and swung it up to block the attack. Otto swung his sword with such force that he forced Lon'qu back to the broken edge of the bridge. Lon'qu struggled to keep his balance as Otto got to his feet. Gregor charged at Otto from behind, but Otto blocked his sword thrust and swiped at Gregor with a backhand. Lon'qu finally regained his footing and charged at Otto. Otto dodged the attack, grabbed Lon'qu by the wrist and kept his momentum going by throwing Lon'qu into Gregor. The two men hit the ground and Otto swung his sword down at them, but both men rolled away, just missing the blade. As Lon'qu rolled up, Otto brought his sword crashing down and slashed Lon'qu across his chest and stomach.

"One..." Otto simply said.

Gregor got up and tried to bash Otto with his shield, but Otto grabbed the edge of the shield and ripped it away from Gregor. Then he cut him horizontally just below the chest.

"Two..."

"HEY!"

Otto looked up and saw a giant dragon hovering above him, who was of course Nowi.

"Get away from my friends!" Nowi shouted as she shot a fireball at Otto.

Otto swings his sword, slashing through the fire fearlessly. He then picked up a javelin that was embedded in a dead soldier's gut and threw it up at Nowi, striking her across the side of her neck. The attack caused Nowi to fall and revert to her normal state. She curled up on the ground, holding her neck in pain and crying. Otto then held the sword to her neck, lifted it up...

"Three!"

Otto swung the sword down, but he got blindsided by Robin. The General fell over.

"I am wearing heavy armor! How is it I keep falling down by a love-tap?!" Otto questioned.

Robin quickly grabbed a nearby sword on the ground and tried to stab Otto with it, but Otto grabbed his wrist and with sheer strength, broke Robin's wrist causing him to let go of the sword. Otto then headbutted Robin, the said strategist stumbling as Otto grabed his sword. Robin pulled out Tharja's tome and shot a wave of dark magic at him. Otto blocked it with his sword and swung at Robin. Robin moved back and the sword just barely missed his neck. Otto swung his giant sword with ease in an attempt to try and decapitate Robin. Robin did his best to charge up the dark magic, but tripped over a dead body while moving backwards. The tome fell from his hands and he landed on his back on the cold, stone ground. Robin tried to get up, but Otto stepped on his chest, presumably crushing his ribcage. Otto did not finish him off immediately, instead kneeling so he could get a better look at his face.

"How many times have you avoided death today, boy?" Otto asked.

Robin didn't answer, instead trying to reach for the tome that was just a few feet away from him. Otto saw this and used his sword to push the tome further away.

"I'll admit you've outdone yourself, tactician." Otto continued. "You outsmarted Christina and myself. However, it will be for naught once I take away the Fire Emblem."

"It won't matter. You've lost, General." Robin choked out.

"You think so?" Otto asked. "The reinforcements coming in late is pretty genius, but there's no way for them to get into the fortress. The other two bridges are still raised and the only one left you blew up. You blew it up too late, in fact. The soldiers that you've already let in are beginning to overwhelm you."

Robin leaned his head back to see what the General was talking about. Otto's soldiers had actually opened the gate, forcing Maribelle to fall back to the wall, where the soldiers followed her and tried to overtake Virion and Ricken. Lon'qu, Gregor and Kellam were all incapacitated and Nowi was seriously injured. All the reinforcements were outside the fortress, Cordelia was the only one who could reach them, but she wasn't enough to turn this around, and Chrom, Marth, Frederick and Lissa were left to defend themselves as they were completely surrounded.

"I love the loyalty of these stupid soldiers." Otto expressed. "I could ask them to fall off a cliff and they would do it. Putting on a facade for so many years was really worth it. And now you will watch as your prince, your kingdom and your world crumble around you."

Robin snarled at Otto in a helpless rage, struggling to breath because the General was still standing on his chest. He was heavy with all that armor.

"Soldiers! Throw down your arms!"

Everyone stopped and looked toward the wall to see Christina proudly projecting her voice.

"What is she doing?!" Otto said in surprise.

"Soldiers!" Christina continued. "I beg you to throw down your weapons! End this pointless bloodshed! You are good men taking part in mass murder. I am as guilty as any of you. We were lied to! Promised we were doing the right thing for Ylisse, when in truth it was just a mad mans power trip! To many people died for such a pointless cause! I beg you again, throw down your arms. You have family, lovers, and children who want to see you all again. Many will not be able to. You joined the Ylissean to protect them and serve our ruler. Show him that you still have honor and a conscious and-"

Just then a short spear struck her in the stomach and pierced up through her back. As she stumbled back, she looked down and saw General Otto had thrown the spear at her.

"Stupid girl!" Otto grumbled.

Otto turned his attentions back to Robin, but then realized there was no more fighting going on. He looked up and saw that every one of his soldiers was staring at him.

"What are you doing?!" Otto questioned. "Continue the attack!"

The soldiers did nothing.

"You all have sworn your loyalty to me! Now I order you! KILL THEM ALL!"

The soldiers, again, did not respond to Otto's orders. Then a soldier threw his sword down onto the ground. Then another soldier threw his spear down, another threw his axe down and one by one the soldiers within that area threw their weapons down and surrendered.

"TRAITORS!" Otto shouted. "EVERY ONE OF YOU! I WILL EXECUTE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! I WILL-"

An arrow then struck Otto in the back of the neck and he started choking. He fell over trying to pull the arrow from his throat, however he fell over and began spasming, and eventually stopped moving entirely. Robin looked up and saw that Virion had shot the arrow that killed Otto and Virion gave him a thumbs up.

"Great shot." Robin said, wincing at his bruised ribs. "Could've used it five minutes ago, but great shot."


	12. Aftermath

**Alright, this is the Last Chapter before the Epilogue, which will be posted later today.** **And as Always I do care to know what you think.**

**So Review Below, Let me Know. ^^**

* * *

After General Otto's death, the battle came to an abrupt end. Every remaining Sillfi soldier surrendered their arms. Robin looked across the battlefield and saw soldiers from both sides being treated.

"Ooow! That stings!" Nowi whined as Maribelle was treating the injury on her neck.

"It most certainly does not!" Maribelle responded. "Quit being such a child!"

"But it stings! I don't like it!" Nowi continued to complain.

"Jus settle down. I'm almost finished." Maribelle said. "I just need to make one more-"

"OWHAOWHA! That stings!" Nowi screamed, jumping up and down now.

Maribelle just glared at her. "I didn't even touch you this time."

Nowi stopped jumping up and down and gave an innocent grin. "Oops."

Robin snickered as he passed by the both of them. He eventually found Chrom speaking with Frederick, and Lissa was there pouting about something.

Chrom saw Robin approach. "Robin! Have you seen where Marth went?"

"She left?" Robin asked.

"As soon as all the fighting stopped." Chrom told him. "Didn't even say goodbye."

Robin snickered. "I got a feeling we'll be seeing her again." Robin's expression turned from lighthearted to a more serious tone. "What happened to Christina?"

"She's being treated for her injuries now." Frederick answered.

"We should just let her die." Lissa pouted.

"Are you serious?!" Robin asked. "Why are we helping her?! It's because of her that Vaike and Tharja are dead! This whole coup attempt was all planned by HER!"

"And that is exactly why we need her alive." Frederick stated. "We need someone to pay publicly for this treacherous act. We need to take her back to Ylisstol and put her on trial to pay for her crimes to show that such acts will not be tolerated and therefore discourage any future coups."

"I still don't like it." Lissa expressed. "I'm a peaceful person, but she tricked me and stabbed me! She deserves to die!"

"Don't worry, Lady Lissa." Frederick assured. "I'm sure there's no way she'll escape the execution squad."

"Where is she now, Frederick?" Chrom asked.

"In the dungeon being treated by the citadel's cleric." Frederick answered. "I currently stationed Donnel there so she wouldn't escape."

"Oh gods, she could be halfway to Plegia by now." Robin joked.

"Donnel has become a fine soldier." Frederick stated. "He would never let Christina escape so easily."

"Uh, I-I was joking, Fred-never mind." Robin said.

* * *

In the dungeon, the cleric had just finished treating Christina, who was shackled and in a cell. Once the cleric left, Donnel locked the cell door so she couldn't escape.

"Y'all ain't gonna try that funny business." Donnel said. "I'm watchin' you."

Christina just rolled her eyes. *I can outwit this halfwit in a second.* She thought.

She then heard the chorus of footsteps coming down the stairs. Chrom, Frederick and Robin came down and Donnel quickly saluted them.

"Yer majesty!" Donnel spoke.

"At ease, Donnel." Chrom said as he approached Christina's cell.

Christina was turned to her side with her eyes closed as if she didn't notice them come in.

"Is there something you need, your majesty?" Christina asked.

"After we get the situation in Sillfi sorted out, you are going to return to Ylisstol and be tried for your crimes." Chrom told her.

"Fair enough." Christina simply said.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Frederick stated. "You do realize with Otto and all his other Captains dead, all the punishment on you will be that much more severe to send our message."

"I know." Christina said. "I deserve it."

"You won't even try to defend yourself?" Chrom asked.

"Defend what?" Christina questioned. "I'm solely responsible for everyone who died here..." She then looks down at the ground. "I guess that's how history will remember me." She mumbled.

Chrom sighed and turned to take his leave.

"Wait." Christina spoke up. "What about all the Sillfi soldiers?"

"They will be discharged." Frederick responded. "They're free to return to their families. We won't seek retribution against those who were tricked by Otto."

Christina sighed with relief. "That's good to hear..."

Chrom and Frederick left, but Robin stayed behind and glared at Christina. Christina didn't look at him, but she could feel his glare on her.

"... What?" Christina asked.

Robin said nothing and just left.

* * *

"And then Kellam fall over and shield would go KAKOOM!" Gregor shouted. "Split in two!"

That night, a bunch of the Shepherds had gotten together, exchanging some stories. Some of the guys were drinking... some a little more than others.

"Gregor thought Kellam dead for sure!" Gregor continued.

"Figures." Kellam spoke up. "The first time you see me I'm at my most embarrassed."

"Then Gregor jump from 30-story wall and carry him on back! Gregor big hero!" Gregor exclaimed.

Nowi looked at Gregor with a puzzled look and then looks at Lon'qu. "How much of that was made up?"

"All of it." Lon'qu answered. "He broke his leg when he landed."

"That was nothing." Ricken said. "On the wall, I had to take 20, no, 30 archers, all aiming at us!"

"Wow! 30! That's amazing!" Nowi smiled.

"Kid, don't try to measure your manhood here. You'll lose." Lon'qu said.

Ricken's head fell and he turned red with embarrassment.

"How many did you kill, Lon'qu?" Nowi asked.

"... Too many." Lon'qu simply answered. "A warrior shouldn't revel in how many lives he's taken."

Virion put down his glass and nods. "Truer words have never been spoken. I fight with a bow and arrow because I do not want to see the face of these lives I'm taking. War is truly horrible."

Just then, Lissa comes up and looks around. "Hey, you guys seen Robin around? I want to talk with him."

"Uh, he went to the Naga temple nearby." Ricken responded. "Said he was going to bury Vaike and Tharja in the cemetery there."

"I see... thanks..." Lissa turned around and walked away.

* * *

Robin stood before the temple of Naga. It looked rebuilt on an old foundation, but the building next to it had been charred to ash and left untouched. Robin could swear he could see some sparks from a fire that happened decades ago in the wood. As Robin stared at the building, Libra came by and stood next to him.

"That used to be an orphanage." Libra said about the building. "It was said that a child here was practicing magic here and couldn't control it. Killed everyone inside."

"...Not everyone." Robin muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Libra asked.

Robin shook his head. "Nothing."

Libra looked at him for a moment, but then back at the orphanage. "The priests say on some nights the cry's of the children can still be heard. Taunting the girl who killed them. Forcing her into a hell she can not escape."

Robin sighed and stretched his arm behind his head. "Yeah...that sounds about right." he muttered.

"Anyway, I finished putting Vaike and Tharja to rest." Libra said. "We will pay final respects tomorrow before we leave."

"I'll do that now." Robin said. Libra nodded and left. Robin went to the cemetery, he found two dirt mounds which were the resting place for Tharja and Vaike. He stood there for a long time in silence. He then felt a presence behind him and smiled to himself. "I thought you had disappeared on us, again."

Marth then stepped up and stood beside Robin. "I'm sorry for your friends. Where I come from, this is just all too common. I can sympathize."

Robin sighed and chuckled a little. "You know, Vaike was always one to take risks. One time, he tried to spy on our friend Sully while she was taking a bath. That's already a big mistake, but what made it worse was her horse."

"Her horse?" Marth asked.

"Now, I catch Vaike trying to peek on her and tell him to stop. While we argued, Sully's horse comes up and assumes both of us are trying to peek on her. Damn thing chased me across the camp and back again trying to kill me."

Marth chuckled a bit hearing the tale.

"And every time we march, the horse has a death glare on me, just waiting for an excuse."

"Oh gods!" Marth continued to laugh. "But what about Vaike? Did he get away with it?"

"Oh no, he got his. One day, he's taking a bath and every girl in the camp comes in and sees him. They saw just how... 'inadequate' he really was."

Marth couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Oh, that poor man!" She continued laughing.

"Yeah, he always got his in the end." Robin sighed again as he looked at Vaike's grave.

Marth then calmed herself and tried to keep her stoic persona, though it's kind of lost at this point.

"What about Tharja? You two were close?" Marth inquired.

Robin took an even heavier sigh this time. "I guess you could say that... She was my own personal stalker."

"Your personal stalker?"

"When we met her, she was fighting for Plegia. She didn't want to fight for them, so she came to our side rather easily, so we were all very suspicious of her. So when I caught her following me around camp every second of every day, I became concerned. And I became immediately concerned when she said she was in love with me. I even think she might've put a curse on me."

"A curse?"

"A love curse. Trying to make me fall for her."

"Well... did it work?"

Robin stared at Tharja's grave and thought for a moment. "... Maybe..." He said sadly. "Oh gods..." Robin rubbed his head. "I'm going to miss both of them. It's not going to be the same."

Marth said nothing more and just stood there while the two paid their respects. The entire time, Lissa had been hiding around the corner spying on them, feeling happy yet a little bit melancholy as well.

*I shouldn't interrupt them.* Lissa thought and she turned to leave.

"Robin!"

Lissa quickly turned around to see Donnel running though the cemetery, breathing hard.

"Robin, I've done gone somethin' stupid!" Donnel exclaimed.

"Calm down, Donnel." Robin told him. "Breath, breath. Tell me what happened."

"That dang girl, Christina! She ask for some water, so I get it fer her and when I get back, she's gone!" Donnel said, his voice gathering speed in the end.

Lissa felt her heart race hearing that, thinking that this person could escape.

"Okay, Donnel, you find Chrom and the others. Tell them to search for her." Robin ordered. "She couldn't have gotten far. I'm gonna run to the cell and see what happened."

Robin and Donnel ran off in different directions and Marth noticed a third set of footsteps running in another direction.

* * *

Frederick and Chrom came down into the dungeon to see Robin in Christina's cell with his hands against the back wall.

"What happened?" Chrom asked.

"One moment." Robin continued to search the wall. "Should be right... here!"

Robin pushed in the wall and a secret door opened that could fit a large person through.

"A secret passage?" Frederick spoke.

"Damn it! This is all my fault! I should have known!" Robin cursed himself. "Last night I had the architectural plans and they had every secret passage on here! I should have known that was in this cell!"

"Do you know where it leads to?" Chrom asked.

"Um..." Robin thought for a moment, snapping his fingers trying to remember. "Uh, that harbor! She' going to the harbor!"

"But Otto burned all the boats to prevent our escape." Frederick pointed out.

"Not the boats that sent the citizens out of the city." Robin also pointed out. "The boats are bringing the people back tomorrow. She'll hide out there until morning when the boats arrive and steal one."

"Not if we get her first." Chrom said. "She's cornered and our search is narrowed. Let's gather everybody and find her!"

Frederick nodded to Chrom's request and the two headed up the stairs. Robin stayed behind and waited until they were gone. Robin then kneeled down to the secret passageway and saw a secret hole that was half uncovered. It was a small hole that could fit a small person.

"So that's where you really went, huh?" Robin muttered.

* * *

Yavoul. The section of the city supposedly 'Attacked by the Risen' was still in it's damaged state. Underneath some of the debris a secret door was forced opened and Christina crawled out, carrying her tome, a sword and Otto's diary.

She dusted herself off and looked around. "The Shepherds have to know I'm gone by now." she said to herself. "Hopefully they fall for that ruse and are heading to the harbor. Clear across the City." She spotted the destroyed section of wall and the forest in the distance. "Home free."

Christina began walking to the forest when Robin appeared from behind one of the burned houses. He was between her and the exit.

"Not yet." Robin told her.

Christina drew her sword. "Out of my way Robin!" she said.

"We've been through this." Robin sighed. "You're not going to kill me...why is that by the way?"

Christina kept her composure. "Because you're too damn cute." she said.

"Oh, thank you." Robin said. Her comment made her smile, but he quickly turned serious. "I can't let you just walk away."

"You're not gonna stop me!" Christina said. "I will not be put on trial and be remembered as the organizer of some failed coup!"

"Christina... Your plan killed a lot of people here. Two of which were my friends. You don't have a choice."

"Sure I do." Christina said. "It's right behind you between those trees. I get out of here, I start over and I don't ever have to relive this."

"Just like you don't have to relive destroying your orphanage?" Robin asked.

Christina's hands shook a little at the very mention of that.

"You can't escape that, can you?" Robin asked. "I've seen you space out this entire time. You were flashing back to that moment. The moment when you couldn't control your magic and they paid the price for it."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!" Christina screamed, holding the sword with both hands. "They made me an outcast! They made me sit by myself in agony! They wouldn't even remember my own name! THEY DESERVED TO DIE!"

"And Crellan? Did he deserve to die?" Robin asked. "The father-to-be who you've known for years? The one who actually bothered to learn your name? And all the other soldiers you fought with?"

"You don't understand!" Christina looked she breaking down. "Sometimes I just can't-my mind, it just flip-flops! I don't know! But I deserve a second chance! Everyone deserves a second chance!"

Robin shook his head. "I'm sorry, Christina, but I can't let you go. Please. Put the sword down."

Christina continued to hold the sword, her hands shaking with indecision.

"You heard him! Put the sword down!" Lissa had appeared with an axe right next to Christina's neck, shaking as much as she was. "Put it down now!"

Christina's breath was quivering. "... Fine." She knelt down and put the sword down.

When Christina kneeled, Lissa still held the axe to her neck seething with rage.

"Lissa, you too." Robin calmly told her.

"You can't be serious!" Lissa exclaimed. "She killed out friends and we're just going to let her live?!"

"Remember what Frederick said." Robin told her. "We're going to trial her and she's not going to get away with any of this."

"That's not good enough!" Lissa shouted. "Vaike is dead! Tharja is dead! And she still has her life! How is that FAIR?!" Lissa began to break down in tears. "All of this is her fault! She doesn't deserve to have any chances! I need to cut her head off RIGHT now!"

"Listen, Lissa..." Christina spoke up. "You are not a murderer. Don't become one-"

"SHUT UP, YOU HYPOCRITE!" Lissa screamed. "WHY SHOULD I LET YOU LIVE WHEN YOU ALMOST KILLED ME?!"

"... You shouldn't..." Christina simply responded.

"You're damn right..." Lissa raised the axe up.

"Lissa, if you kill her, you will BECOME her!" Robin yelled.

Lissa stopped mid-swing, just glaring down at Christina.

"Like it or not, Lissa, she is right." Robin continued. "You are not a murderer. But if you swing that axe down, your hands will be stained with her blood just as much as hers are stained with Vaike and Tharja's." Robin took a couple of cautious steps forward as he spoke. "This is not who you are, Lissa. This is not the sweet, delicate princess that cares for everybody, that makes sure everybody is all right. This is not the Lissa with the quick joke to lighten our moods, that is the Lissa we all want. Not some cold-hearted killer." Robin got close enough and actually put his hands on the axe. "Vaike taught you to use an axe so you can protect yourself and all of us. Not so you can kill in cold blood."

Lissa was clearly conflicted over what she wanted and what she needed to do and broke into tears. She let go of the axe and began crying into Robin's chest, hugging him.

"Uwuhah, I am NOT delicate!" Lissa sobbed.

Robin sighed and hugged the crying princess. Christina looked up at the two sharing their moment, quickly reached her tome and Otto's diary and ran. Robin watched as Christina ran through the gaping hole in the wall and disappeared in the black forest.

"Ugh!" Robin groaned.

"She got away, didn't she?" Lissa asked, continuing to cry.

"Yeah..." Robin simply responded. "But I promise you, we'll find her and make her pay."

Lissa gave him a light pound on his chest. "You better. I'll never forgive you if you don't." She still cried.


	13. Epilogue

**This is it. My story ends here. I actually wrote 2 possible endings for this story. It was a toss up between the two, but I ended up going with this one. The Beta thought the other one was funny, but it was agreed that it would be a huge middle finger to all you readers out there. **

**Well this is the Siege of Sillfi. This story is ended. Check out some of my other stories, you might find one you like (some of them ARE badly written I'll admit) and keep on a look out for future stories. And remember,**

**Review**** Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

Robin tapped his pen on the table a couple times. Since they returned to Yisstol, he had spent the past few days alone, working on a novel. "...I'll finish it later."

Robin put the papers in order, with the book title showing: The Siege of Sillfi. He placed the papers down on the table and looked outside at the sunny day. The nice March breeze blew in his face felt good. Suddenly his eyes were covered.

"Got'cha!" Lissa had snuck up on him and blinded him with her hands. "I thought you were better then this."

"Can I help you Lissa?" Robin asked.

"Just came to-" she started but saw the writing on his deck. "...The Siege of Sillfi huh?... You're actually gonna write about that?"

"People need to know the truth of what happened there." Robin explained. "It might not be a best seller, but maybe when I die it will be."

Lissa stood there for moment, quiet, but then perked up again. "Anyway I came her to tell you that Sumia had her baby."

"Boy or Girl?"

"Girl!"

"Damn it! I owe Anna 300 Bullion now." Robin sat back in his chair and pouted.

"They named her Lucina. Lovely name huh?" Lissa then dangled an envelope in front of Robins face. "Allllso, this message came. Fredrick said to show it to you."

"Let me see that." Robin said taking the envolpe. He looked over it closely. "Lissa...did you read it?"

"Me?" she asked innocently. "How can you assume such a thing! I'm insulted."

"What does it say?"

"Something about soldiers in Regna Ferox being attacked by Risen." Lissa said. "But Robin, read the last few sentences."

Robin opened the Envelope and read the contents. "The soldiers were out numbered blah blah blah...'A Sorceress in white appeared and summoned Risen on her own'...'The Risen ended up fighting each other allowing the soldiers to escape'." Robin looked at Lissa but pointed to keep reading. "...'the women was last seen heading toward Port Ferox'..."

"We know where she is now." Lissa said. "What are we gonna do?" She looked to him for an answer.

"What are we going to do?" Robin repeated. "We are going to Port Ferox."


End file.
